Pacto de sangre
by Chia Moon
Summary: Las mafias han dejado de ser lo que eran. El nuevo cambio en los suburbios y la caída de importantes nombres, provocaron que tan solo algunas familias importantes continuaran con el empuje. De diversas uniones, algunas familias que antes eran mayores, tuvieron que inclinarse ante nuevas y doblegar sus armas a su servicio. Y el gran cambio en las mafias era predominante: Mujeres.
1. Muerte solitaria

**Como prometí en su día, llegan Yakuzas, pero unos muy normales que digamos, ni con reglas normales...**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Pacto de sangre.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, Shikatema, InoSai, GaaMat, ItaZumi.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Temas:** Violencia, lenguaje Soez, romance, violaciones, sexo, drama, angustia. Muerte de personajes.

 **Género:** Romance/drama.

 **Advertencias: OOC, IC. AU/ UA. Long fic.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto utilizados no son de mi autoria. La historia sí. Cualquier coincidencia es  pura casualidad.

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Año 2020.

Las mafias han dejado de ser lo que eran. El nuevo cambio en los suburbios y la caída de importantes nombres, provocaron que tan solo algunas familias importantes continuaran con el empuje. De diversas uniones, algunas familias que antes eran mayores, tuvieron que inclinarse ante nuevas y doblegar sus armas a su servicio.

Y el gran cambio en las mafias era predominante: Estaban dominadas por mujeres.

Las ricas herederas que no solo deberán de batallar en hacerse valer y darse a respetar por hombres fríos y duros. Si no que también deberán de luchar contra sus impulsos como mujer.

*Más información en Imaginación Fanfiction.

* * *

—

 **Pacto de sangre.**

—

 _ **Muerte solitaria**_

—

* * *

 **La** noche era fría. El aliento se le congelaba en la garganta. El abrigo se pegaba sobre su piel y no evitaba el contacto con el aire. El cigarrillo se negaba a encender. Un crack tras otro y por más que el mechero saltara, la llama se apagaba.

Maldijo entre dientes, con el cigarrillo entre los labios. Empezó a llover.

No. Aquella no era una buena noche.

Cada vez hacía más frío y el tiempo lluvioso impedía que su visión fuera clara. Quizás las gotas de lluvia empezaban a metérsele dentro de los ojos. Se frotó uno de ellos pero no sirvió de nada. Continuaba nublado.

Se llevó esa misma mano hasta el bolsillo delantero y buscó a tientas la fotografía. Dedos temblorosos sujetando lo que no tardó en ser un pequeño trozo de cartón mojado, con dos rostros de felices sonrisas borrándose.

Aún así, sonrió.

La fotografía resbaló de sus dedos lentamente, cayendo a su lado, justo sobre el reguero de sangre y su mano, pesada y cansada.

Demasiado tarde empezaron a sonar las sirenas de la ambulancia.

Con una sonrisa, su vida se escapaba.

—

Hinata Hyûga estaba segura de que aquello no estaba bien. Para nada.

El sol entraba por una enorme ventana que no era la de su casa. Y mucho menos su cama tendría una colcha azul con logotipos de hotel. No tendría las piernas desnudas religadas entre las sábanas con el borde del hotel escrito.

Tampoco tendría ese terrible dolor de cabeza ni olería a alcohol, a tabaco y… a sexo.

Se pasó una mano por el flequillo, echándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que los cabellos regresaran a su puesto de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando que la visión se le amoldara a la media luz que entraba por las cortinas. Sus ojos eran lo mejor que tenía, pero en esos momentos, no conseguía enfocar bien. Probablemente, a causa de los restos del alcohol.

Necesitaba orientarse. Pensar correctamente dónde se encontraba. Podía llegar a la teoría de que era un hotel, obviamente. Pero las preguntas de cómo había llegado o por qué, continuaban difusas.

Recordaba vagamente una fiesta. Una de las tantas a las que le obligaban a asistir. Sin embargo, a esa había ido con deseos de quitarse de encima el peso de sus cargas diarias y sobre todo, a sus dos guardaespaldas.

Había bailado y bebido como una loca sin darse cuenta. Podía ser tímida y cauta, pero algunas veces aparecían esos días locos. No eran muy frecuentes, pero cuando sucedían era del tema de beber y regresar a su casa en taxi para recibir por la mañana una buena charla de las mil y una cosas que no debería de hacer, una buena jaqueca y la vergüenza que le quedaba calada hasta en los huesos.

Pero ese día era algo nuevo. Muy nuevo.

Se frotó el ceño deseando poder tener antes que nada una pastilla para la cabeza y su jaqueca profunda. Después podría poner en orden la situación, o eso pensaba.

Algo a su lado llamó su atención. El roce de sábanas contra algo. Algo que rozaba las sábanas. Calor emanando a su lado y una respiración que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Agrandó los ojos, tensándose. Giró levemente la cabeza, mirando de reojo, rogando que su visión no la fallara. Y no lo hizo. Al menos, no demasiado.

A su lado derecho se encontraba un hombre acostado de espaldas. Con amplia espalda cubierta por un tatuaje extraño, anaranjado y en su nalga derecha, unas letras borrosas. La cabeza la tenía cubierta por la almohada. Abrió la boca, boqueando como un pez y dio un brinco.

Su ropa estaba desperdigada por la habitación. Azorada, encontró sus bragas sobre el sofá y un pequeño flashback inundó su mente, haciendo que tropezara para cogerlas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella sería capaz de hacer algo así. Montarse a horcajadas sobre la cara de un hombre no era algo de una _dama_ como ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, buscando el resto de su ropa, vistiéndose a base de saltitos, encontrando su arma oculta tras un florero en la entrada y saliendo sin más.

No quería saber nada más. No podía dar la cara.

Muerta de vergüenza, abandonó el edificio a grandes pasos, subiéndose al primer taxi y deseando ocultarse bajo su techo.

Kiba Inuzuka daba vueltas por la entrada, ignorando las miradas de Shino y sacudiendo sus manos para espantar los mosquitos que quedaban de la noche. Su fiel perro descansaba sobre las piedras del jardín y fue el primero en levantar las orejas cuando el olor de la persona que crispaba sus nervios asomó por la puerta. El gran perro corrió para dar su recibimiento, ladrando pese a las peticiones de silencio de la muchacha, pero cuando levantó sus característicos ojos hacia él, pudo ver en ellos que se había percatado de que estaba " _muerta_ ".

Kiba colocó las manos sobre su cintura, sintiendo el chaleco y la funda de la pistola clavársele en las costillas. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, remarcando las dos marcas de sus tatuajes, rojas y llamativas, como dos colmillos sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la vio llegar hasta ellos a pasos pequeños pero apresurados.

—Kiba, recuerda _quién_ es— aconsejó Shino en un susurro. Kiba lo ignoró.

—B-buenos días, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun— saludó tímida la muchacha. Kiba gruñó.

Tenía el mejor olfato de toda la casa después de su perro. Era el mejor. Y podía oler perfectamente los restos de una loca noche en ella. Alcohol, tabaco y sexo. La miró de arriba abajo, con su ropa revuelta, la falta de un pendiente, el suave maquillaje que quedaban como restos, los ojos guiñados por dolor de cabeza.

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos!? — gritó inclinándose hacia ella, olisqueándola más profundamente.

Hinata se encogió. Miró entre sus flequillos y parpadeó, tragando mientras sus mejillas se teñían de aquel tono precioso sonrosado.

—Lo… lo siento, se me fue la hora y…

—Y la mano— bufó Kiba frunciendo la nariz. Akamaru, su perro, ladró y movió la cola, feliz e ignorante.

Hinata enrojeció y se lamió los labios, inclinando la cabeza. Dio un salto ágil y entró en el interior de la casa. Kiba estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Shino levantó una mano, impidiéndoselo.

—Todos entendemos cómo te sientes, Kiba. Ella es… _nuestra princesa_. Pero también es humana. Solo fue de fiesta.

Kiba clavó los ojos en él, sin poder averiguar exactamente qué pensaba. Sus ojos cubiertos por unas pequeñas gafas de sol de no dejaban ver nunca sus pensamientos. Ambos eran compañeros desde demasiados años como para si quiera pensarlos. Y ambos habían servido a Hinata desde tiempos inmemorables, seguramente.

Por ese mismo motivo, que esa chica tímida algún que otro día al año se soltara la melena de esa forma, sin avisar, sin dejar en claro donde iba, le provocaba unos nervios increíbles.

—Hinata es nuestra responsabilidad así como _nuestra jefa_ — dictaminó, no restándole importancia al asunto—. Ella no es un hombre.

Shino frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Iba cubierto con una camisa gris hasta el cuello, del cual se podía ver el comienzo de aquel enredado tatuaje en forma de insectos que siempre le provocaba una condenada arcada en la garganta. Empujó las gafas más arriba sobre el puente de la nariz y fijó su mirada en él.

—Cuando queremos, bien que deseamos que se comporte como un hombre, debido a su estatus.

—Es la jefa. Natural que deseemos eso— ladró.

Shino suspiró y posó una pesada mano sobre la cabeza de Akamaru.

—Entonces, deja que en esos momentos también lo sea. Aunque el hombre no venga con un bombo*, la mujer sigue teniendo esos deseos que… ¿Estás escuchándome Kiba?

Absolutamente no. No podía estar escuchándole. Mantenía la mirada fija en las cortinas corridas del dormitorio de Hinata. El sol empezaba a acariciar los cristales, provocando que las lilas cortinas brillaran.

…

Hinata suspiró cansadamente mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo. A medida que se había ido desnudando su piel había desvelado marcas y señales que nunca antes habían estado ahí.

Avergonzada, pensó que no quería recordar cómo había terminado marcada de ese modo. Sin embargo, a medida que el agua goteaba por su cuerpo, los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más vividos.

Manos grandes, brazos fuertes, piel suave, boca demandante y firme. Una lengua ávida y unos movimientos gráciles y firmes. Anchos hombros, caderas contra las suyas. Suspiros y gritos, su ropa volando a cualquier parte en la habitación y su propia lengua moviéndose de una forma que no reconocía en ella.

Le habían hecho el amor como nunca. Vivió más orgasmos de los que podía recordar.

Pero del mismo modo, tampoco recordaba el rostro del hombre con el que se había acostado. Tan solo, en su mente continuaba aquel extraño tatuaje y aquellas letras, curiosamente, en su nalga.

Se frotó el jabón con fuerza en la cara y terminó por salir. Por más que se lavara no iban a marcharse los chupetones ni las marcas de los dientes. Y la sensación de aquellas manos por su cuerpo era una caricia imposible de borrar con solo jabón y especias.

—Hinata-dono, le traje el desayuno.

La voz de su Nana la regresó al momento. Asomó la húmeda cabeza y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Nifune, puedes marcharte.

—Oh, santo cielos— exclamó la mujer dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y caminando hacia ella a grandes zancadas—. No me diga que acaba de llegar.

Hinata enrojeció y cubrió aún más su cuerpo con el albornoz.

—S-sí. Lo hice.

La Nana chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces, empujándola hacia el tocador y sacando el secador.

—Si Hanabi-san se entera, probablemente la regañará de nuevo. Deje que me encargue de usted.

Y mientras era acicalada, Hinata dio por perdida la pequeña siesta que deseaba echarse antes de que la jaqueca fuera a más.

La mujer habló sin cesar del nuevo día que les esperaba. Reuniones, visitas, más reuniones. Lo de siempre.

Hinata miró con desespero hacia la ventana con las cortinas corridas. Por un instante, deseó más que nunca ser un ave que pudiera migrar.

—Hoy tiene una reunión con las otras _señoritas_ — informó Nifune antes de marcharse mientras ella degustaba una pequeña porción del desayuno, deseando que su estómago le permitiera mantenerlo—. Ya sabe, esas aburridas de mujeres. Me parecen más interesantes las que tiene que ver con territorios y demás—. La mujer sacudió la cabeza e hizo una reverencia—. No tarde en bajar, Hinata-dono. Ellos esperan.

Hinata miró hacia su bol de arroz y tragó pesadamente.

Sí. Ser un trozo de arroz sería mejor.

—

.

Sakura clavó la mirada en el kimono. Era precioso, eso no se lo discutía a nadie. Pero empezaba a estar harta de tener que llevarlos. Era joven, con un cuerpo esplendoroso y ágil. Su piel era cremosa y sus cabellos largos. Sus ojos grandes y su boca pequeña. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Ya le bastaba con eso del mírame y no me toques, pero no, tenía que vestir con aquellos trajes ceremoniales.

Diablos, daría su mejor katana por unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter.

—Sakura.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta. Como siempre, no le había escuchado llegar y tampoco usaba honorifico. De todos los hombres que tenía a su lado, aquel era el único capaz de sorprenderla cuando menos lo esperaba. Muchas veces la sobresaltaba al no avisar de su presencia hasta que se daba de bruces con él. O simplemente, era como una sombra más en la habitación hasta que conseguía quedarse dormida.

—Sasuke-kun— nombró arqueando una ceja.

Él no se inmutó. Continuó mirándola fríamente, como si estuviera escrutando un cuadro que no le entregaba más importancia que una mosca molesta en la nariz. Sus ojos negros clavados en ella, observándole hasta el alma. Estaba a punto de sonrojarse y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el kimono nuevamente y alargar una mano para sujetarlo y echárselo por encima.

El hombre continuó ahí mientras se vestía, probablemente, sin dejar de observarla.

Sasuke Uchiha, su segundo al mando. Sasuke, el hombre de hielo que nunca se inmutaba, ni siquiera, viéndola en paños menores. El de pocas palabras que con tan solo una mirada era capaz de poner en su sitio al más valiente de los hombres.

El hombre que no cesaba de dar vueltas por su mente. El que se imaginaba teniendo un momento de debilidad. Del que deseaba descubrir su punto flaco.

—Llegaremos tarde— recordó levantando la mano derecha y mostrando su reloj.

Sakura bufó mientras terminaba de colocarse el último adorno en el cabello y le miraba con impaciencia.

—SI llevara unos simples vaqueros y un suéter no tardaría tanto— bufó caminando a pasos cortos hasta su altura, asegurándose que el obi ocultaba correctamente su cuchillo.

Sasuke no se inmutó. Colocó una mano firme en su espalda, quemándole como fuego el contacto y la empujó hacia el exterior. Una fila enorme de hombres se arrodilló frente a ella y le saludaron el nuevo día como si fuera el mejor de ellos. Sakura los ignoró, concentrándose en no tropezarse con las faldas del kimono y buscando con la mirada y ceño fruncido a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está? — susurró. Sasuke bufó.

—En cualquier parte— gruñó una respuesta y remarcó su mano en la cintura, empujándola más hasta que llegó a la calle.

—Va a terminar metiéndonos en líos, este tonto de…— algo cayó frente a ella, una sombra, interrumpiéndola.

Sakura retrocedió y echó la mano hacia atrás, lista para cualquier ataque y defenderse. Sin embargo, fue Sasuke quien puso una mano frente a ella, deteniéndola mientras la cubría con la mitad de su cuerpo. Por encima de su hombro, colocándose de puntillas, alcanzó a ver la rubia cabeza del sujeto de su conversación.

—¡Naruto! — exclamó colocando los brazos en jarras.

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió al verla y levantó el índice y el corazón para formar el signo de la victoria. Sasuke guardó su arma bajo la axila, en su funda, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Llegas tarde— reprendió seco. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y maldiciendo la tirantez del kimono.

Naruto bufó y se incorporó hasta que sus alturas casi quedaron a la par. Sakura tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarles a la cara.

Por un instante, se permitió echar la vista atrás, cuando los tres eran simplemente críos que jugaban al pilla pilla, con un Naruto más bajito que ellos dos, con un Sasuke terriblemente adorable cuando se le escapaba algún sonrojo y sin problemas por su parte. No tenían que empujarla por un pasillo en demanda de prisa. No tenían que protegerla con su cuerpo.

—Sakura-dono.

La voz de Naruto la hizo regresar.

—Vámonos o llegaremos tarde— zanjó antes de que las preguntas cayeran sobre ella ante su gesto ausente.

Ambos hombres se colocaron cada uno a su lado y la escoltaron en dirección a la limusina. Una vez dentro, deseó poder estirar las piernas y quedarse libre de ataduras, pero eso no había más que comenzado.

Las reuniones, los aburridos temas de posesión y para remate, tener que soportar el calor con ese dichoso traje. Miró hacia el exterior, donde abandonaban los terrenos conocidos para meterse en medio del distrito comercial. Una tienda tenía un maniquí que sonreía. Era feliz, más feliz que ella. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

Quién no era feliz de ese modo.

—¿Cuál es la agenda de hoy? — preguntó mirando hacia ambos hombres.

Sasuke fue el primero en sacar su móvil y rebuscar. Naruto hizo lo propio, inclinándose hacia ella para que pudiera ver mejor la pantalla. Le llegó el aroma a césped fresco y ramen.

—Tienes reunión con varios líderes, con trabajadores y por la tarde, reunión con las chicas— explicó. Sakura asintió, pensativa.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes y desvió su atención al exterior. Sakura comprendía por qué. Una de las reuniones se llevaría a cabo en su antiguo hogar. Naruto y él eran diferentes no solo en aspectos de color o físico. Si no también el modo en que habían llegado hasta sus manos.

Al principio, ella era la subordinada y ellos los líderes. Dos clanes, dos fuerzas. Cayeron como moscas en tiempos difíciles y sin embargo, su propio clan creció hasta el punto de poder absorber a Uzumakis y Uchihas.

Las situaciones fueron diferentes.

Naruto perdió todos sus seres queridos y quedó como único heredero. Sasuke fue vendido para mantener la reputación del clan Uchiha bajo una falsa creencia. Los dos, enlazados a ella más de lo que quisieran. Los tres, viejos amigos, unidos por algo más que juegos y risas.

Y después, estaba la reunión con las chicas. Naruto hablaba despreocupadamente de ellas, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que aquellas reuniones no eran lo que parecía.

No, desde aquel día.

—

.

Sacudió la pipa contra la madera y observó la ceniza caer sobre la piedra. Las cerdas de la escoba no tardó en borrarlas del mapa. Suspiró y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo. Aquello era tan monótono. Por más que a los demás les gustara, ella necesitaba animación. Era demasiado temprano para sentirse una vieja aburrida.

Solo tenía diecinueve años, no cien.

Rodó los ojos una vez más, cuando como costumbre, Shikamaru apareció bostezando. Se frotaba el cuello con molestia y dejaba una gran cantidad de papeles sobre la mesa junto a ella.

—¿Cansado? — cuestionó lánguida. Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—El papeleo es demasiado problemático. Tu padre dejó muchas cosas atrás— murmuró dejándose caer sobre los cojines—. Encima, tengo una dichosa reunión con empresas Arenas para el nuevo proyecto. ¿Por qué demonios quieres poner un parque en ese lugar, Ino-Dono?

La muchacha echó hacia atrás sus rubios cabellos y suspiró.

—¿No te parece bien que cuide del lugar donde nos criamos? Es mi territorio, te recuerdo. No debería de ser _problemático_. — Sonrió al pronunciar la última palabra, observando el mohín de sus labios.

—Siempre es _problemático_ — terminó por protestar. Ino volvió a golpear la pipa contra el suelo sin dejar de sonreír.

Su querido "problemático" era el mejor y más inteligente hombre que hubiera en la tierra. Sin embargo, tenía un defecto que, aunque a veces lo pasaba por alto, otras era desesperante. Era un vago de preferencia.

Confiaba en él plenamente. A tal punto que llevaba sus finanzas y demás tareas que requerían de una mente ávida como la de él. Ino se había aburrido la primera vez que intentó llevar a cabo la tarea de comprender sus cuentas. Shikamaru quedó relegado a esa tarea cuando intentó explicárselo y los papeles salieron volando.

Desde entonces, era frecuente que él se encargara de algunas reuniones pesadas.

—¿Por qué poner un parque, Ino? — El sonido de un paquete de patatillas tan característico se escuchó desde atrás. Ino no necesitó volverse para saber que a quién pertenecía esa voz.

—Chôji. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando jugábamos ahí? — cuestionó dando una calada a la pipa y mirando lo más que pudo hacia atrás.

El rechoncho amigo de su infancia sonrió mientras guiñaba los ojos e intentaba comprender qué planeaba. Ino suspiró, defraudada. Los dos hombres que habían formado parte de su más tierna infancia, olvidaban tales temas. En aquellos tiempos a ella la llevaban como una reina a todas partes y se suponía que su familia era la sirviente de los Nara.

—Bah. Olvidadlo. Nunca lo entenderíais.

Shikamaru se frotó la cabeza y bufó. Era apuesto pese a todo. Sus ojos negros, tez limpia y con una ligera formilla de barba en la barbilla.

—De todas maneras, tu capricho va a costarnos una buena fortuna. Empresas Arenas no son baratas, Ino.

—No importa— reprendió encogiéndose de hombros—. Es lo más excitante que puedo hacer en todo el día, demonios.

Dejó la pipa a un lado y se echó hacia atrás. Chôji negó.

—Creo que va a ser más interesante si prestas atención a tu visita, Ino.

—¿A mi visita? — cuestionó al mismo tiempo que sus riñones daban contra la madera. Chôji señaló frente a ella con una patatilla.

—Bonitas piernas.

Ino dio un respingo, poniéndose en pie y cubriéndose con el kimono lo mejor que pudo y encaró a la persona que había dicho tal atrevimiento. Shikamaru se había puesto a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda. Chôji también lo hizo y pudo ver las sombras de otros de sus hombres cubriéndola.

Pero solo era un sujeto.

Vestido de negro, a juego con sus ojos y cabellos, pese a su tez blanca. Sujetaba una libreta en su mano derecha y en la izquierda, mostraba una placa de policía. Ino se preguntó si era tan estúpido como para delatarse de ese modo. La habían investigado muchas veces, especialmente, después de lo de aquel día.

Ese hombre o tenía unos cojones como pelotas de básquet o eran tan estúpido como un macho de mantis.

A Ino le encantó la loca idea de una posible muerte que luego tapar. Sería lo más interesante en días.

Se echó hacia delante para recuperar la pipa que se había caído en el suelo. Sabía perfectamente que sus senos serían visibles y seductores para él. Ya que iba a morir, que al menos disfrutara. O que disfrutara ella.

—¿A qué se debe exactamente su visita? — cuestionó.

Él guardó la placa y continuó sonriendo con esa clase de sonrisa que dan ganas de golpear hasta que desaparece. Se metió lentamente la mano en el bolsillo, remarcando con la otra que no iba a sacar nada peligroso.

Ino lo miró con curiosidad.

—Exactamente por esto.

Y mostró una fotografía. Ino alargó la mano a la par que él para cogerla. Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos por encima de su hombro. Ino miró la fotografía con una sonrisa que se fue borrando a medida que reconocía lo que había en ella. Se llevó la mano hasta la boca a la par que las lágrimas impregnaban sus ojos.

—¡Shikamaru! — exclamó en un hilo de voz, escondiéndose en sus brazos.

Shikamaru se inclinó y sin soltarla, recogió la fotografía. Sus dedos temblaron y su cuerpo se tensó. Un gemido de dolor se creó en su garganta.

—Asuma Sarutobi— expresó el policía—. Fue hallado esta mañana muerto. Su cuerpo representaba muerte por tres disparos a quemarropa.

Chôji dejó caer el paquete de patatillas contra el suelo y con una rapidez que no se esperaría en él, aferró al policía del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró al suelo. Con su enorme cuerpo lo mantuvo contra el suelo, golpeándolo repetidas veces.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

—No la es— negó el hombre sujetándole de las manos—. Es Asuma Sarutobi.

Desvió la mirada hacia Ino, quien miraba la escena con los ojos acuosos. Shikamaru la había soltado y se había acercado hasta Chôji, tocándole el hombro para que se detuviera.

—Chôji. Es suficiente. No puedes poner más en evidencia a Ino-dono con tu comportamiento.

El chico se detuvo, mirándole a él y luego a ella, levantándose tras dar una última sacudida. El policía se puso en pie y miró a ambos, luego a ella.

—Necesito que responda algunas preguntas… señorita.

Ino aprovechó el momento para recuperarse. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, era a mantener las apariencias. Y era lo más importante en su mundo.

—Bien. ¿Señor…?

—Sai— se presentó el sujeto acercándose a ella cuando Chôji y Shikamaru se lo permitieron.

—De acuerdo. Señor Sai, por favor, tome asiento— invitó—. Responderé todo lo que necesite.

Aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de pena.

—

.

El sonido de sus tacones era la marca de su presencia. Todas las cabezas se giraban para mirarla. Y no era sus carpetas o hojas lo que realmente miraban. Tampoco eran sus zapatos de tacón de marca. Ni su vestido ajustado en zonas que no sabía que eran ajustables y se resaltaban. Tampoco era su rubio y rizado cabello.

No. Es que era la hermana del jefe y estaba totalmente cabreada. Para variar.

Empujó la puerta de su despacho a la par que gritaba el nombre de la causa de sus problemas. La pequeña secretaria se encogió y soltó todos los folios sobre su escritorio. La miró con aquellos ojos negros suyos llenos de pánico.

—Por… por favor. No me diga que he vuelto a hacerlo, Temari-san.

—Exactamente, Matsuri— confirmó. Dejó sobre la mesa la agenda electrónica y se dirigió hacia su despacho mientras hablaba y su secretaria la seguía—. Has equivocado una cita que nos ha costado la pérdida de un millón de yenes. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto de tu sueldo sería eso?

Matsuri rodó los ojos con temor.

—Demasiados meses.

—Exacto— señaló sentándose tras la mesa de su escritorio—. Y si no conseguimos ventas así, no podré pagarte. Ni si quiera yo cobraré.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello en un vano intento de aplanárselo. Pero no sirvió de nada. Encendió el ordenador y vio a su secretaria revisar.

—Ah. Eso… es cierto. También en media hora tiene una entrevista con un tal Shikamaru Nara.

Clavó la mirada en ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En media hora? — exclamó—. ¿Dónde?

—Pues… aquí— se defendió asustada—. Fue con él con quien equivoqué la reunión. Lo siento mucho. Confundí el día.

Temari se puso en pie, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de la mano. Tanto el lapicero como Matsuri dieron un respingo importante.

—¿Tienes idea de que hoy comeré con mi hermano? — ladró—. Ya me lo veía venir. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu reunión con el importante señor presidente de industrias del país de la nieve que ha venido expresamente para nada? — Intentó poner voz de hombre y luego cambió a su propio tono—. Oh, genial. Mi secretaria ha decidido que era mejor posponer esa entrevista para hacerla con un Yakuza. ¡Nada del otro mundo!

—¿Un Ya… Yaku…?

—¡Yazuka! — exclamó—. Por dios, Matsuri, despierta. Los Nara es un viejo clan que gobernaba la mitad de Japón en años atrás. Cuando llegó el cambio que existió, fueron uno de los clanes que se vio caer y servir a otro menos importante que tomó más fuerza que él. El hijo heredero sirve ahora a la mujer que lo domina.

Matsuri estaba perpleja, completamente perdida.

—¿Una mujer… domina el clan de la Yazuka?

Temari negó y se sentó de nuevo, quitándose el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, sintiéndose asfixiada.

—Las cosas han cambiado desde aquel _fatídico día_. Supongo que tú no sabes nada porque eres de la parte de libertad y mundo de colores.

 _Y de la parte en que tu hermano no estuvo metido en eso y sigue dentro._

—Olvídalo. Cuando llegue, házmelo pasar.

La vio asentir y girarse con intenciones de salirse. Temari apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos.

—Y Matsuri. Otro error e irás derechita a la calle.

La joven emitió un gritito y salió del despacho, completamente nerviosa. Era una buena secretaria. La mejor que había tenido nunca. Y era tan joven que tenía la cualidad de recorrerse el edificio en nada. O quizás simplemente es que le tenía miedo.

No la culpaba. Todavía no podía evitar ser ella misma. Durante años había estado por encima de todo, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Disfrutando de la capacidad de tener hombres a su mando capaces de quitar una vida si ella chasqueaba los dedos. No por nada había sido, y era, la princesa _Sabaku no_ Temari. La hija del Yazuka más desastroso de cierta parte y el único que había dejado como heredero un varón.

Su hermano poseía la gran franquicia Arena S.A. Una empresa en la que entraba mucho dinero. Pero solo era una especie de tapadera para pasar el tiempo mientras la paz era lo que recorría las calles de Japón.

Había cambiado mucho desde que heredó tal peso y por suerte, su carácter también. Antes frio y con facilidad de gatillo, meterse en la empresa, fue como abrir a algo nuevo. Aunque siempre parecía faltarle algo.

Temari siempre pensó que se trataría de una mujer. Le había creado citas a ciegas que terminaban con una mujer saliendo corriendo de su despacho y cuando ella entraba a reclamar, solo le veía encogerse de hombros, sentado en el escritorio, con los pantalones abiertos y un cigarrillo llegando hacia su boca.

Kankuro, su segundo hermano y secretario personal de su hermano menor, siempre alegaba que no existía la mujer capaz de hacerle comprender que ser un capullo con las chicas no iba a resultar siempre algo tan maravilloso.

Kankuro llevaba casado desde los dieciséis años con una mujer que su padre eligió, pero que aún así, tras su muerte, se negó a dejar atrás. Temari le envidiaba. Pensar en un hombre que fuera capaz de tener los pantalones puestos y ser capaz de hacerla feliz, era algo que había dejado de pensar tiempo atrás tras varias relaciones tan fracasadas como el hundimiento del Titanic.

Aquel recuerdo le llevó a pensar en su próxima reunión. Shikamaru Nara era el Yakuza más vago que hubiera conocido en su vida. Era el tipo de hombre que prefería estar mirando las nubes que insertando una espada en la espalda de alguien. Y pese a todo, era un hombre peligroso.

Solo lo había visto una vez. En la última fiesta de su hermano en que se vio con la obligación de invitar a otros líderes. Por supuesto, la escandalosa líder del clan Yamanaka acudió y él con ella. Un hijo de primera casa relegado a un Yakuza de segunda.

Recordaba sus suspiros de fastidio y la mira oscura que le dedicó, como si viera a cualquier persona. Había inclinado la cabeza con respeto. Pero aquello era únicamente educación. Nada más. Ni siquiera se fijó en su escote o en su espalda. Mucho menos en su trasero.

Quizás fuera porque ya iba acompañada, pero por algún motivo, fue molesto no resultar atractiva para un hombre como él.

Tener que reunirse estaba siendo ya un dolor de cabeza.

Abrió el archivo con la información necesaria y puso los ojos en blanco. Por culpa de Matsuri y sus torpezas, había perdido tal cantidad de dinero a cambio de un… un dichoso parque infantil. No es que no le gustaran los niños. Es que no solían dar dinero.

La cifra que iban a gastar en ello era menor incluso que la que podría haber obtenido.

Maldita fuera Matsuri y sus incapaces dotes de ordenar una agenda. Y maldita fuera por no acordarse de llevarle su café.

Se levantó, abriendo la puerta y tal y como lo hizo, se quedó estática en la puerta.

Su hermano estaba ahí, sin previo aviso, inclinado sobre la mesa de su secretaria, señalando algo. Esta estaba colorada como una cereza y sonriente mientras apuntaba algo en un folio.

Si no fuera porque lo veía incapaz, juraría que su hermano estaba tirándole los tejos a su secretaria.

—

.

Matsuri sentía el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho. No era normal que el jefe bajara hasta el despacho de Temari, sin aviso, especialmente. Generalmente, cuando quería algo, llamaba. Y a Matsuri se le caía el teléfono varias veces tras descubrir a quien pertenecía el número. Solía hacer hueco en la agenda para una cita con él.

Solo solía ir cuando era la hora de reunirse, durante la comida, simplemente porque al bajar recogía a su hermana o simplemente había días, que ni se personaba.

Y siempre era una condena para ella. No podía negarlo. Y al parecer, tampoco ocultarlo: estaba completamente loquita por él.

Es que no era un hombre normal. Tenía unos cabellos curiosamente hermosos. Su color favorito en esos momentos. Seguramente suaves al tacto. Sus ojos eran como dos piedras preciosas y aunque su carácter era claramente a veces de terror, serio y de escasas palabras, porque siempre que estaba cerca de ella era actos o frases cortas, estaba segura de que si entablaba una conversación con él, no se cansaría de escuchar su voz jamás. Tan jodidamente sexy que era capaz de crear un orgasmo en ella.

Y qué menos decir de su musculatura. Lo había visto tan solo una vez sin camiseta y fue suficiente para saber que el hombre se cuidaba, fornido y tremendamente sexy.

Desde entonces, sus ojos lo seguían a todas partes y estaba segura de que también afectaba a su trabajo. Mientras que su jefa le gritaba, ella se moría por los huesos de su hermano.

—¿Gaara?

Ambos levantaron la vista del escritorio. En un folio estaba escribiendo datos de importancia que después debía de pasar al ordenador de Temari. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado que se encontraba ahí y Matsuri casi dio un brinco.

—Temari— nombró él levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a su hermana—. ¿Tienes una reunión con un miembro de la Yakuza del rango de Yamanaka?

La rubia frunció las cejas y la miró. Matsuri hizo señas de no haberle dicho nada, nerviosa. Temari odiaba que su hermano se enterase de sus tareas diarias, especialmente, las que no tenían que ver con la empresa.

—Sí. Shikamaru Nara. ¿Por qué?

Gaara se frotó el mentón, pensativo.

—¿Has visto los periódicos?

Ella negó y Matsuri se levantó a toda prisa para ir a buscar uno. Cuando regresó, lo extendió frente a ambos. Gaara fue el que lo cogió y abrió el periódico por una página en concreto. Temari leyó rápidamente, poniéndose más pálida a medida que leía, hasta que echó las hojas hacia atrás y miró a su hermano con espanto.

—¿Sarutobi? — cuestionó. El pelirrojo asintió, cambiando el peso de su pie a otro—. Dios mío. Ese hombre… era el mentor de muchos de nosotros. Y especialmente, de los Yamanaka.

Se volvió hacia ella, mirándola seria.

—Llama al señor Nara, Matsuri. Ofrécele cambiar la cita— ordenó.

Matsuri asintió, pero justo cuando estaba descolgando el teléfono, las puertas se abrieron. Un hombre apuesto, joven, de cabellos tan negros como su mirada, entró, mirando a ambos.

—No será necesario— expresó.

Llevaba un traje negro y por el cuello, podía percibir un tatuaje.

Apretó la mano de Gaara y luego la de su jefa, mirándoles con respeto. Matsuri había visto a mucha gente mirarles de ese mismo modo, pero la gran mayoría parecía sentir más miedo que otra cosa por ellos.

Fue entonces cuando los rumores acerca de que sus jefes eran en realidad un clan de Yakuzas, llegó hasta sus oídos. Había buscado en internet, incluso en los historiales, pero por supuesto, no era algo que se pondría en un currículum.

Sin embargo, cuando Temari había recalcado esa palabra momentos antes y viendo la tensión en ese momento entre ellos, entendió que realmente la cosa era más conflictiva de lo que parecía.

—Mis condolencias— habló Gaara mirándole a los ojos.

Shikamaru Nara inclinó la cabeza levemente.

—Gracias.

—¿Está seguro de querer hacerlo? Podemos cambiar la fecha para otro día— ofreció Temari señalándola.

El hombre posó sus ojos sobre ella y pese a todo, Matsuri no sintió ese miedo atroz que parecía sentir todo el mundo en las famosas películas. Parecía un hombre normal, sencillo. En medio de luto. No un asesino capaz de matarlos ahí mismo si alguien decía algo indebido.

—No, prefiero tenerla. Ino-Dono desea que se siga adelante.

Temari asintió y cuadró sus hombros. Se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a seguirla al interior de su despacho. Antes de cerrar, la miró con aquella mirada de "dos cafés" que siempre usaba cuando tenía clientes. Ella asintió, dispuesta a llevárselos.

Se detuvo, cuando vio a Gaara mirando fijamente la puerta, con gesto serio. Peligroso.

¿Y si eran ciertos los rumores?

—¿Gaara-sama? — cuestionó.

Él pareció volver a la realidad, se giró y tras revolverle los cabellos, presionó el botón del ascensor.

—Los cafés, Matsuri. Los cafés.

Y ella corrió a por ellos, con las mejillas ardiéndole y el corazón latiéndole a toda presión.

—

.

Shikamaru sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que el café le supo a pura gloria. La noticia que había recibido esa mañana había caído como una bomba para todos, pero especialmente para él. Si no conociera y tuviera en cuenta sus responsabilidades, probablemente estaría en cualquier otro sitio que ahí.

No. Pensándolo bien; quería estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ahí. Quizás, atravesando al hijo de puta que había matado a ese hombre al que consideraba como su padre con una katana, cortándolo en pedacitos y tirándolo por el desagüe.

Pero no. Tenía que estar ahí sentado, con un café entre las manos y mirando hacia la rubia mujer que tenía un carácter demasiado problemático para su gusto. Podía ser todo lo atractiva que quisiera, llevar ese condenado vestido que se le apretaba maravillosamente en las preciosas nalgas que tenía. Aún así, sería la última mujer que invitaría a una cena.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las seducciones de las mujeres. Ino era una mujer puramente provocativa. Si tenía que llevar el kimono ajustado, ella se lo abría. SI había que ir vestida de etiqueta, buscaba un vestido lo más provocativo posible. Y era una experta en jugar con los hombres.

Sin embargo, le había preocupado dejarla atrás con ese policía haciendo preguntas a cual más desagradable. Confiaba en Chôji, pero estaba tan trastocado que dudaba que pudiera resistir las ganas de estrangularle.

Dios santo. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara la tarde y dejar a Ino en la reunión mientras se tomaba un tiempo para poder pensar.

—¿Shikamaru?

Levantó los ojos de la mesa hacia ella. Temari se había inclinado sobre el mueble para acercarle unos documentos. Desde su posición pudo oler su perfume. Dulce y provocativo a la vez. En otro momento, podría haberse sentido alagado.

Recogió los papeles y los miró rápidamente.

—Estas fueron las condiciones que nos pidió. Hemos hecho una especie de plano. No sé si estará de acuerdo en las condiciones y el precio.

Shikamaru leyó las palabras, se fijó en las formas del plano, pero no en el precio.

—Ino-dono alegó que no importaba cuánto costara. Pagaría lo necesario.

Temari asintió y le entregó una pluma.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos entonces, de que sea su agrado. ¿Usted nos asegura que tendremos facilidad y seguridad? No nos vamos a engañar— continuó uniendo los dedos bajo su preciosa barbilla—, todos sabemos los peligrosos que son los barrios llevados por una de las ramas de Yakuza más importante. Seguramente tendrán muchos enemigos que quieran evitar su… proclame infantil.

Shikamaru se echó hacia atrás, colocando las manos sobre su estómago. Maldita fuera toda aquella dichosa reunión.

—Los barrios colindantes pertenecen a los Haruno y Hyûga. No tendremos ningún problema. Ahora mismo tenemos paz.

Clavó los ojos en ella, fijo.

—Debería de saberlo de sobra.

Temari se tensó y pudo notarlo en sus hombros y en el rictus de su boca. Shikamaru empezó a pensar si no había despertado a un demonio.

—Lo sé. Sé de pe a pa donde llegan los terrenos de cada clan. También conozco los de _mi_ hermano. No míos. Soy una mujer de negocios, nada más.

Shikamaru la miró fijamente y no supo entender si fue con envidia o con tristeza. Al contrario que el resto de familias, ella había quedado relegada debido al hijo menor varón. Desde _aquel día_ las cosas no cambiaron para Temari, quien siempre fue relegada bajo el mandando de uno de sus hermanos. Siempre recibiendo miradas por encima del hombro.

Una mujer trabajadora. Que no se rendía. Pero estaba seguro de que cuando estaba en la cama, a solas, se preguntaba para qué. Sin encontrar sentido a su vida.

—Entonces, puedo asegurarle que sí— aseguró chasqueando la lengua—. Sería problemático si no fuera así.

—Lo que me refiero, Shikamaru. Es que no quiero que mis trabajadores se quejen porque tienen a alguien con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza para que se den más prisa. La obra durará lo que tenga que durar, sin faltas ni nada así.

—Precavida— alagó.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis trabajadores— respondió sin inmutarse.

La afamada mujer de hierro no tenía esa fama por tenerla, comprendió.

Pasó el bolígrafo por encima de las hojas, firmando en nombre de Ino y luego se lo devolvió todo. Ella tecleó varias cosas en el ordenador y luego se volvió para mirar la impresora.

Escuchó el sonido del tacón sobre el parqué y notó que cambiaba de postura, cruzando las piernas. La impresora terminó su trabajo y ella se echó hacia delante. Él perdió el hilo de sus movimientos cuando dio con las nubes que se veían desde su ventana.

—Shikamaru— llamó ella haciéndole regresar en sí.

—Ah.

Aceptó los papeles que le entregara y los miró por encima. Siempre le había bastado leer una vez y rápidamente para captar la esencia de una cosa. Esos simples documentos también.

—¿Es todo?

—Así es— confirmó ella poniéndose en pie—. ¿Necesita algún tipo de información extra?

Shikamaru negó. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Que le diera el aire fresco. Encender un cigarrillo y mirar las nubes, en un vano intento de que las nubes se llevaran su dolor.

—

.

Era la hora de comer cuando volvió a verla. Correr por los pasillos mientras cargaba un montón de carpetas que parecía casi imposible para ella. Ir y venir era algo que sucedía frecuentemente. El lugar de los archivos estaba colocado justo frente a su despacho. Y este solía tener la puerta abierta cuando no tenía visitas inapropiadas.

Kankuro pasaba más tiempo fuera de su puesto de trabajo que dentro, especialmente, desde que su mujer estaba embarazada. Era algo que no le habían dicho todavía a Temari. Quizás, porque esta se había estado quejando durante una semana entera de tener que hacer un parque infantil para niños en la zona de los Yamanaka. Kankuro pensaba que no estaba preparada para saber que era tía.

Más bien, dudaba que existiera un hombre para ella, como una mujer para él.

Gaara no estaba seguro de eso. Temari era una mujer atractiva, quizás demasiado para algunos tipos, pero esperaba poder casar a su hermana cuando quisiera. Eso sí, el hombre debía de ser el adecuado. Gaara no sabía cómo lo sabría, pero estaba seguro de que así sería.

Por su parte… era todo otro tema.

Había sido elegido como líder de su familia cuando tenía siete años. Desde entonces, lo educaron para ser un líder recto, frio y sin el menor interés en una mujer más del necesario. Ellas estaban por debajo, a sus pies. Temari le había demostrado que no era así. En realidad, si él no existiera, ella sería la que tendría los mandos de todo.

Tuvo una etapa de oscuridad que se había aplacado levemente. Los cambios drásticos del resto de bandas, también afectaba. Especialmente, en sus enseñanzas. También afectó la última batalla que su clan tuvo con el Haruno.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Recordaba a la líder, la joven Sakura Haruno, empuñando un arma. Tenía moretones en el rostro y parte de su cuerpo, sangraba. Y aun así, se mantenía de pie, plantándole cara pese a estar muerta de miedo. Su mirada era firme y claramente, no se apartaría. Así que Gaara recordaba haber tomado la decisión de deshacerse de ella. Un estorbo menos.

Fue entonces cuando apareció aquel mastodonte rubio delante de él, a base de puñetazos y patadas, importándole un bledo que estuviera empuñando un arma y pudiera matarle de un tiro. Gaara apenas tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Estaba a punto de morir cuando se detuvo.

La chica lo hizo detenerse. Aun así, él lo estampó contra el suelo y soltó aquellas palabras que jamás olvidaría.

 _La vida es demasiado divertida como para que la extingas, imbécil. ¡Vívela y comprenderás!_

Y eso empezó a hacer. Cambió rápidamente de consejeros, que pasaron a mejor vida inevitablemente. Y se centró en dejarse ayudar por sus hermanos y más fieles hombres. De ahí, que las empresas Arenas subiera tan alto y se convirtiera en la principal empresa de construcción en la que cualquier persona, tuviera recursos o no, pensaba para su edificación.

Propuso a su hermano librarle de las cargas ocasionadas por su padre, aunque este se negó, y le dio la libertad que por tantos años había ansiado Temari. Sin embargo, esta decidió volcarse en la empresa más incluso que él. Aún así, esperaba que algún día sentara la cabeza.

Y él, bueno, no podía sentar la cabeza. Saborear mujeres era un pecado que habían querido vetarle. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, castañas. Altas, bajas, gorditas. La única barrea impuesta era claramente no tomar nunca menores. Aunque alguna que otra vez se había encontrado con meter su lengua en una adolescente que había fingido su edad.

Nada que no arreglara un poco de dinero y unos tapones para los oídos.

Pero últimamente, todo lo que probaba le sabía a poco. Era como si su satisfacción nunca estuviera plena.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que observaba a una única mujer más de lo que haría nunca en un bar de alterne. Según Kankuro, los ojos de un hombre siempre giraban en rotación a la mujer que amaban sin que este pudiera evitarlo, así como cuando un hombre se fijaba de espaldas de una mujer que amaba, siempre era la misma mujer.

Paparruchas.

—Te has fijado en la secretaria de Temari— señaló Kankuro unos días atrás mientras dejaba unos documentos sobre su mesa. La castaña había pasado por delante a toda prisa, tropezándose con uno de los sillones de cuero—. Le mirabas el culo.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua y se había preguntado desde cuándo era capaz de tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su hermano. No le molestaba, la verdad fuera dicha, pero odiaba cuando tenía razón.

—Vas a hacer que Temari la cargue con la culpa. La distraes.

Gaara no pudo evitar hacerlo. Porque cuanto más la distraía, más adorable le parecía. Eso sí, la chica tenía una lengua que para qué. Cuando le daba por hablar, no se detenía y a veces hasta perdía el hilo de la conversación, pareciendo que solo ella hablara y él fuera un mueble ahí, frente a ella.

Pero era divertido ver cómo se le caían las cosas o simplemente, tropezaba por estar mirando a otro lado.

—La puerta y el sofá— apostó mientras la miraba por encima de su taza de café.

Y así fue. Se chocó contra la puerta y ella y todo el material dio de lleno contra el sofá. Avergonzada, se levantó, se colocó la falda y salió. ÉL había desviado la mirada para darle intimidad, pero estaba seguro de si hubiera mirado, se habría puesto como un tomate y terminaría saliendo a toda prisa.

—Mujeres— murmuró dejando la taza sobre la mesa para escuchar el taconeo de su hermana que informaba de su presencia—. Temari.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá frente a él, cruzando las piernas y frotándose el ceño.

—Esta secretaria mía me va a causar un montón de problemas.

—¿Ha terminado tu cita? — cuestionó como si nada.

Temari le devolvió una mirada de advertencia a la que él no hizo caso.

—Sabes que sí de sobras. Te he enviado mi carpeta para que lo revises. Mira que tener que atenderle justo cuando ha pasado eso… ese sujeto era importante para el clan Yamanaka. ¿Nos va a traer problemas?

Gaara lo sopesó por un instante y luego negó.

—En realidad no debería. Y si vienen, se resolverán.

Sintió la mirada de Temari sobre él mientras firmaba lo necesario digitalmente. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, la rubia suspiró y sonrió entre dientes. De esa forma que en escasas ocasiones la había visto hacer cuando era una niña.

—Has cambiado mucho. A mejor. Antes habrías mandado a alguien a investigar y de paso, matarlos si era necesario. Si fallaban, los matabas a ellos.

Gaara reunió sus dedos bajo su barbilla, pensativo.

—No he cambiado tanto. Sigo siendo un Yakuza. SI fallan, mueren.

Ella negó.

—No es del mismo que antes. Bueno, no importa.

Se levantó, frotándose los muslos con las manos para bajarse la falda. Demasiado estrecha para su gusto. Pero Temari era capaz de morderle si le decía algo. Ya bastantes kimonos llevaba en su casa por obligación.

—Entonces, si no quieres nada más. Iré a ver esas tierras.

—No necesito nada más— recalcó.

A menos que fuera su secretaria. Y mierda, esa era una buena, muy buena idea.

Temari se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima del hombro.

—Gaara. Nunca te he dicho con quién deberías de acostarte ni nada así. Te he presentado amigas, nada más. Pero, quítale los ojos de encima a mi secretaria. Matsuri es buena chica. No me la vuelvas loca.

Y salió, haciendo ruido con sus tacones mientras él se negaba a prometer tal cosa.

—

.

Naruto fue el primero en bajar y extender la mano. Sakura descendió lentamente y maldijo entre dientes cuando el fuerte sol le golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que lo primero que haría sería ducharse. Y cuanto más fría fuera el agua, mejor. El calor era algo que la irritaba.

No la juzgaba. Él mismo quería mandar a la mierda ese traje y ponerse lo más cómodo posible. Pero sus horas de trabajo no terminaban hasta que Sakura estaba completamente dormida en su cama, casi siempre desnuda, y con buena seguridad.

Maldita fuera aquella mocosa a la que se suponía que debía proteger. Maldita fuera su amistad de antaño. Antes era una niña llorona que le molestaba con sus berridos y sus peticiones mimadas. Ahora era una condenada mujer con ropas seductoras y capacidad de hacerle perder el sentido si era necesario.

Y eso antes no sucedía. No. Todo aquello pasaba desde que un mes atrás se la encontrara saliendo de la ducha, con toda esa suave y brillante piel colorada por el calor del agua. Con las gotas cayendo en caricias por sus senos, resbalando de sus pezones. Deslizándose por su vientre hasta perderse en el bello de su triangular forma entre las piernas.

Maldito fuera el día en que por escucharla gritar por una dichosa araña él entrara a ver qué sucedía, pistola en mano y con los ojos bien abiertos. No se perdió un condenado detalle.

Aún así, tuvo el temple de entregarle una toalla, matar a la araña con cierta saña y gruñirle que se diera prisa en vestirse y no molestara con más tonterías.

Desde aquel día, ella le provocaba en todo momento y mientras él no cediera, todo iría bien. Aunque tuviera que soportar sus condenados morros y sus actos inseguros.

Esa mañana había tenido lugar uno mientras se reunían con algunas de las empresas que ella poseía. Uno de los tantos matones que deseaban ver caer la cabeza de Haruno había atacado en unas circunstancias no esperadas. Ni él ni Naruto tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar hasta que estuvo encima. Sakura sacó el arma que guardaba siempre tras ella y lo acuchilló con sangre fría.

Luego estuvo llorando media hora en el coche entre los brazos de Naruto.

—Si no te hubiera separado— gruñó cuando atravesaron las puertas de la casa.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, mirándole con las cejas enarcadas. Todavía tenía surcos bajo los ojos de haber llorado y un momento antes estaba criticando el hecho de tener que volver a maquillarse para ir a encontrarse con sus amigas. Además de cambiarse de ropa.

En ese momento le miraba como si no esperara esa frase de su parte. Probablemente fuera así. Pero generalmente era él quien le echaba la bronca, mientras que Naruto siempre la apoyaba, fuera lo que fuera. Un día pensó que el rubio sería capaz hasta de darle su arma para que se suicidara si fuera necesario.

—¿Qué? — murmuró.

—Te dije que no te separaras de nosotros— reiteró.

Sakura se puso de puntillas, poniendo las manos en su espalda para sacar el arma y mostrársela.

—Creo que se defenderme bastante bien. ¿O olvidas quién ha tenido que matar a ese hombre?

—Desde el principio podríamos haberlo hecho nosotros— gruñó cogiendo el arma y entregándosela a otro sirviente para que la limpiara.

Sakura simplemente se frotó el cabello y comenzó a andar a pasitos rápidos hacia su dormitorio, desnudándose por el camino.

—Teme— advirtió Naruto rascándose los rubios cabellos—. No ha sido nada.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Podría haber sido.

Sasuke odiaba que Naruto sacara el contexto de peligrosidad de su mente cuando todo había pasado. Él era de los que actuaban al instante, no premeditadamente. Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Aunque no lo pareciera.

—No necesitamos a Sakura de mal humor hoy— aseguro Uzumaki hundiendo las manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Ya has oído las noticias. Seguramente luego se trate de hacerse condolencias unas a otras entre las chicas.

—¿Y?

Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Pues que es mejor que esté serena que…

—Escondes tus errores concediéndole deseos.

Naruto enrojeció repentinamente, casi escupiendo baba mientras le recriminaba.

—Esta mañana has llegado tarde, Dobe. Tomaste un día de permiso que no te correspondía.

—Tsk. No perdonas una, Teme. Necesitaba salir y tomar una canita al aire. Tú también lo haces de vez en cuando. Que yo te tapo muchas veces.

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera lo más tonto que le hubiera pasado en el día.

—No me cubres. Son mis días libres, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto carraspeó, abriéndose la corbata.

—E-Es igual, maldición. ¡Deja de meterte, Dattebayo! Tuve una noche fantástica. ¡FANTÁSTICA!

El moreno suspiró.

—Una pilingui más— declaró.

Pero Uzumaki continuó con esa sonrisa embobado y apenas le hizo caso. Se volvió para alejarse y seguir a Sakura, mientras él maldecía entre dientes, no teniendo más motivo que seguirle.

—

.

Naruto silbaba mientras ayudaba a Sakura a cruzar el umbral de la casa de reuniones. La chica estaba resplandeciente, porque en una reverenda rebelión, se había puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa. En el cuello llevaba un pañuelo rosa y el arma oculta en la parte trasera de los pantalones. O más bien, a simple vista, según Sasuke, quien no había parado de remugar desde que la vio salir así del dormitorio.

La reunión entre esas mujeres siempre sucedía del mismo modo. Lo más ruidosa posible, entre gritos, susurros, risas incomprensivas. Muestra de sus mejores hombres e historias para contar.

Ellos se mantenían alrededor de la habitación, en pie mientras duraba todo aquello. Simplemente las miraban. Aseguraban su alrededor y simplemente se preparaban para cualquier cosa. Turnándose de vez en cuando para un descanso, tomarse algo o incluso comer.

Así podían estar por horas. Porque las mujeres, aunque fueran líderes, tenían esa capacidad.

Esa vez la visita estaba siendo diferente.

Yamanaka estaba estirada lánguidamente sobre los cojines, con los cabellos cayendo a un lado de su cuerpo y golpeaba la pipa contra un cenicero de pie. El resto de mujeres estaban sentadas a su lado, en silencio. Todas vestidas de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Pese a su rebeldía, Sakura, como las demás, llevaba el cabello recogido y había inclinado la cabeza con condolencia ante ella.

La rubia no había dicho una palabra.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y ojeras bajo estos que remarcaban sus lágrimas. Uno de sus guarda espaldas, Shikamaru, faltaba y Chôji no cesaba de comer a gruñidos mientras intentaba evitar que el llanto escapara a su control.

Todos conocían ya la historia.

Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto le recordaba. Fue uno de los hombres que, de pequeño, cuando había fingido estar disparando una pistola, se detuvo para ponerle el arma correctamente y le dio un consejo que jamás olvidaría.

 _Recuerda apuntar siempre, a tu enemigo. Pero hazte esta pregunta: ¿Realmente vale la pena usar un arma de fuego? Cuando necesites proteger algo lo sabrás._

Miró la espalda de Sakura, inclinada hacia delante para echar agua sobre unas piedras calientes. Unió las manos en son de rezo y tembló. Probablemente recordando. O quizás no.

Los Sarutobi siempre había sido un buen clan. Quizás uno de los más sabios. Y a él le habían gustado. Esa forma de mirar, de sonreír. La calidez de sus manos. Siempre había sido entrañable.

Por ende, sentía muchísimo lo que ellos estaban padeciendo.

Entre las mujeres, había una de más que no solía estar y por la mirada que le dedicaba Sasuke, la conocía. Naruto se fijó más, frunciendo el ceño. Izumi Uchiha. Una pieza extraña. Pero cuando vio entrar a otra mujer, pelirroja, de tez morena y ojos de gato, dorados, comprendió que realmente no. Muchas otras mujeres empezaron a llegar. Todas inclinándose sobre Ino, susurrándole sus condolencias.

Ino hacia caso omiso o gruñía un gracias de vez en cuando. Parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. Quizás, con Shikamaru, llorando entre sus brazos.

Finalmente, una última mujer con un bebé en brazos entraron. Los cigarrillos fueron directos a los ceniceros y se apagaron. Hasta Ino concedió un descanso a su pobre pipa. Se levantó y estrechó entre sus brazos a la mujer morena y de ojos rojos que reconoció de haberla visto alguna que otra vez.

Entonces, vio entrar a Shikamaru, inclinándose como los demás y dedicándoles una mirada de salutación antes de ocupar su puesto junto a Chôji. Este y él intercambiaron una frase, pero nada más. Sus miradas se centraron en la morena mujer, que agradecía y permitía que alguien sostuviera a la que resultó ser su hija.

Era la esposa de Asuma. O más bien, su amante a la que todo el mundo respetaba como si fuera una primera esposa. No habían llegado a casarse, pero eso no importaba.

El bebé se detuvo en las manos de Hinata Hyûga. La hermosa mujer que gobernaba en los dominios, no pocos importantes, de los Hyûga. Naruto la había visto la primera vez en una de las reuniones. Tímida, muy educada. Casi como un pájaro enjaulado. Sus dos guardaespaldas siempre estaban susurrándole algo y provocando que se sonrojara con culpabilidad.

Era una línea de sangre muy abundante. Y él conocía a una de ellas especialmente. Sasuke podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera, pero él había disfrutado totalmente de una noche de sexo con una hembra de ese clan. Y vaya fiera. Demonios, de recordarlo sentía un cosquilleo por toda la espalda, pese a no ser el momento idóneo.

Miró a su alrededor, ojo avizor, con la sonrisa en su rostro y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sasuke como reprimenda. Bufó y frotándose el lugar, buscó con la mirada más tranquilamente. Solo Kiba y Shino estaba dentro. Fuera debía de haber más Hyûga. Quizás alguna chica que protegiera a su cabeza. Esperaba poder verla cuando saliera.

De algo que estaba seguro, es que esa chica olía a flores y tenía un tatuaje en su espalda en forma de capullo cerrado con dos ramas cruzando la principal. Estaba seguro de reconocerla. No existían dos tatuajes iguales en ese mundo.

Y no es que quisiera acosarla. Es que esa mujer pareció haber nacido perfecta para él.

Solo sería una noche, pero esa química era tan grande que no podía ser casualidad.

—¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki?

Había estado tan concentrado en el recuerdo de esa noche de pasión, que apenas había sido consciente de que la pelirroja de piel oscura se había acercado a él. Naruto se tensó al tenerla tan cerca y asintió.

El puñetazo dio de lleno contra su mejilla. Las chicas callaron y centraron su atención en ellos. Sakura miró, sorprendida, pero luego cerró la boca.

La mujer se volvió para regresar a su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia Sakura, inclinó la cabeza, como agradecimiento. La mujer de cabellos rosados desquitó el problema con una mano, mientras la otra la apretaba contra el cojín debajo de ella. Los demás esperaron unos segundos antes de retomar las conversaciones cortadas.

Sasuke a su lado suspiró.

—Te dije que no te acostaras con ella.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, frotándose el lugar golpeado solo un instante antes de volver a cuadrarse.

—Cállate, Teme. ¿Por qué a ti no te parten la cara? — expresó señalando con la mirada hacia Izumi Uchiha.

Sasuke ni la miró.

Tampoco le contestó.

—

.

La policía estaba sumamente inquieta. Como cada mes en que los líderes de la Yakuza se reunían. Especialmente, con la muerte de un líder de un clan anclado a uno de los más importantes. Todos habían tenido miedo de que les asignaran los casos.

A él le tocó cargar con ello.

No le importaba realmente. Generalmente los días eran tranquilos y típicos desde que perdiera a su compañero años atrás y fuera enviado a esa parte de la raíz de la policía. La que se encargaba de asegurarse que ni los Yakuza los molestaran, ni de ellos molestar. Al fin y al cabo, ya no era un secreto que la mitad del lugar estaba comprado.

A él todavía no le habían ofrecido dinero. Dudaba si quiera que aceptara.

Pero no le gustaba nada ir con las espaldas descubiertas y su jefe le había enviado allí de ese modo. Con la noticia que podía haber acabado con su vida y frente a una mujer que se veía peligrosa si contradecías. Además, había tenido más armas apuntándole en la nuca que cuando estuvo en clases de adiestramiento de tiro cuando era solo un simple cadete.

Aún así, había sido tratado en buenas condiciones y la líder le atendió con firmeza y seguridad tras un momento de hundimiento que recuperó rápidamente. No le sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo, había sido educada para esos momentos.

Sus respuestas no dejaron más que puertas abiertas en el asesinato. A primera vista podía parecer una rencilla. Una discusión entre bandas. Pero nadie asesinaba a un líder sin un motivo oculto.

Pero todos o se llevaban muy bien o repentinamente se odiaban a muerte simplemente porque uno había tosido al lado de otro. Claro que la cosa no era tan simple, pero muchas cosas influían. Especialmente, la muerte de un camarada. El problema es que ese hombre, era el camarada de muchos de ellos.

Por lo que podía ver, su anciano abuelo había mantenido la paz mucho tiempo con otros líderes. Hasta que sucedió la crisis de catorce años atrás. Nadie hablaba nunca de ello. Y cuando él entró en el cuerpo, ya era un verdadero misterio. Pero conocía a la persona que le informaría de todo.

Aunque no se sintiera cómodo con ella.

—Sai.

Se inclinó en una reverencia y procuró mirar hacia sus distinguidos zapatos tan brillantes y negros que podrían haber parecido pozos oscuros. A veces lo eran.

Danzô Shimura estaba sentado sobre el sofá verde de siempre. El mismo que en antaño vio cuando era tan solo un niño. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y supo que el hombre estaba mirándole de arriba abajo.

Él no quería mirarle.

Tenía el cuerpo quemado y vendado. Siempre olía extraño y pocos mechones oscuros escapaban de su cabeza. La primera vez que lo vio vomitó a causa del espanto y el dolor. Ahora estaba acostumbrado. Incluso así, prefería no mirarle directamente a menos que fuera lo más estricto y necesario.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Hoy es la reunión de los clanes. El asesinato de Asuma Sarutobi tiene a toda la policía nerviosa. Pero eso es algo que ya sabes.

El hombre no contestó. Golpeó el bastón contra el suelo para que continuara.

—Sin embargo, Sabaku no Gaara no ha asistido.

Shimura bufó.

—¿Acaso tú irías rodeado de tantas palabrerías falsas entre mujeres? — cuestionó lentamente, mirándole con astucia—. Bueno, tú no opinas exactamente. ¿Qué importancia tiene todo esto? Tu deber es mantenerlos vigilados.

Sai asintió y sonrió de esa forma tan extraña que siempre causaba inquietud en Danzô.

—¿Qué sucedió hace catorce años?

Hubo un frio silencio. Inquietud quizás. Tentado a mirar más allá de sus zapatos, llegó hasta sus rodillas.

—Hace catorce años… los líderes de todas las yazukas de todo este país, cometieron el peor de los peores errores de su vida…

 **Continuará...**


	2. Noche de locura

El capi no me ha quedado como quería, más corto de lo que pensé, pero al menos ha salido. Mil perdones.

* * *

 **Pacto de sangre 2**

 _ **Noche de locuras  
**_

* * *

 _Catorce años atrás…_

—¡Bájate de ahí!

Sakura se mordisqueó los dedos con miedo mientras su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás lo máximo que podía para mirar al joven encaramado sobre el árbol. El temor y el sentirse inútil la bloqueaban en el sitio.

Ajeno a ello, Naruto Uzumaki saltaba de rama en rama, entre carcajadas y torpes aciertos.

—¡Se lo diré a tu padre! —gritó angustiada.

Él se detuvo para mirarla ofendido.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Esto es divertido! Además, los mayores están reunidos. Si fueras a decírselo a mi padre, el tuyo se enfadaría.

Sakura sabía cuan de ciertas eran esas palabras. Aun así, estaba tan asustada que no le importaba recibir unos buenos azotes con tal de que alguien bajara de lo alto del árbol al idiota Uzumaki. Era mejor eso que una pierna rota. Y encima, era el hijo de un líder importante como era el clan Uzumaki. Si ella estaba cuidándole y ocurría una desgracia… ahí su padre no le daría unos simples azotes.

—Tsk, de nuevo.

Giró la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sasuke Uchiha se había detenido a su lado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y mirando fijamente hacia el otro muchacho. Sakura sintió que su corazón se encogía.

—No me hace caso —protestó.

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a correr hacia el tronco del árbol. Antes de que sus pies llegaran a tocar la madera, algo estalló. Un ruido sordo que hizo temblar el suelo y que ella cayera de rodillas. Sasuke cayó de lado. Y obviamente, Naruto se cayó del árbol.

Tan rápido como Sasuke se puso en pie corrió hacia ella, tirando bruscamente hasta esconderla tras el árbol donde Naruto había caído. Ambos niños se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Si Naruto se había hecho daño no lo dijo, pero por la forma en que apretaba los dientes no necesitaba comprobarlo.

El trio se agazapó tras el arbusto, acurrucándose entre ellos. Pese a que Naruto estaba enrojecido y jadeaba, se quedaron tan inmóviles como pudieron.

Sasuke le cubrió las orejas a Sakura hasta que no pudo más. La chica no necesitaba escuchar realmente para saber qué ocurría. Cuando sus manos descendieron, fue cuando una figura apareció en el patio.

El terror la estrangulaba.

Otro hombre se acercó a él, arrodillándose frente a la figura.

—¿Habéis terminado?

—Con lo que hemos podido, señor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hemos intervenido demasiado tarde. Es cierto que los líderes han sido extinguidos, pero ya habían llegado a un tratado. Ahora, son sus herederas las que cuentan. Han creado un pacto para proteger sus derechos y sus territorios.

—Espero que hayáis extinguido a esas ratas.

—No, me temo que no. Tanto Hinata Hyûga, Ino Yamanaka como Sakura Haruno han caído bajo la protección de los clanes mayores y todas han sido puesta bajo custodia. Ya no podremos volver a tocarlas. Solamente tenemos a una de ellas. Y dado que Arena solo tenía un varón heredero tampoco está presente.

—Tsk. Entonces, nos tendremos que ir con lo que tenemos.

El hombre se volvió hacia ellos…

 _Presente._

Gritó. Con todas sus fuerzas. El sudor recorriéndole cada poro de su piel. Se llevó la mano a la boca para retener los gritos y las arcadas. Pateó las sábanas y buscó a tientas la luz. Una mano aferró la suya, cerrándose al contorno de sus dedos. Volvió a gritar y removerse.

—Tranquila, Sakura-dono. Tranquila.

La voz de Naruto y la luz encenderse la ayudó a concentrarse. Estaba en su dormitorio, no escondida en aquel matojo. Tampoco tenía menos edad que ahora. Naruto era ya un joven adulto y más fuerte que por aquel entonces. No tenía el brazo herido y tampoco se escondería junto a ella.

Buscó angustiada a cualquier posible atacante, pero no había nadie más que él y ella en la habitación. Se encogió contra su cuerpo y Naruto la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Ya pasó —le susurró—. Era una pesadilla.

Sakura asintió y escondió la nariz en el cuello de su camisa.

—Soñé con aquel día hace catorce años.

Naruto se tensó en el mismo instante que sus palabras salieron de su boca. Los recuerdos debían de estar atacándole, en los remordimientos de un niño que se sintió impotente.

—Olvídalo, Sakura-dono.

Lo intentó. Pero el recuerdo era tan vívido que apenas podía hacerlo.

Todavía recordaba la forma en que se había agachado frente al tronco del árbol para recoger el lazo que se le había caído de su cabello y cómo se lo llevó a la nariz para inhalar su olor. Nunca jamás volvió a usarlos. El solo pensar en ello la aterraba.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó al percatarse de la falta del moreno en la habitación.

—Es su noche libre, así que seguramente ha salido a beber.

 _Y tomar algo más que una bebida_ , se dijo.

Apretó los labios e intentó luchar contra el ramalazo de celos que le llenó las tripas y subió por su boca. Sasuke no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. En sus noches libres ella no era su prioridad y desde luego, era lo suficientemente libre como para acostarse con cualquier mujer que deseara.

Entre la pesadilla y el malestar por un hecho que no podía luchar, sintió que esa noche ya no podría dormir.

Se liberó del agarre de Naruto para intentar ponerse en pie. Las piernas todavía le temblaban y podía sentir la bilis tentando a su estómago.

—¿Sakura-dono?

—Iré a entrenar un poco. Dudo que pueda dormir.

Naruto la observó con esos ojos del cielo cargados de preocupación.

—¿Quiere que me acueste a su lado?

Sakura le miró con una ternura que sentía desde sus tiempos de niñez. Cuando era tan solo una niña Sasuke y Naruto se turnaban para cubrir sus pesadillas y acostarse a su lado. La reconfortaban de un modo cariño y ajeno a todo lo sexual. Pero ambos ya no eran niños y aunque no sentía nada por él, tampoco quería incomodarlo por el hecho de que el cuerpo de un varón despertaba antes que el de una mujer.

La última vez que había pasado aquello Naruto se fue tan incómodo de la habitación que resultó doloroso. Mientras que con Sasuke esas cosas no pasaban.

Ese hombre era un témpano de hielo.

—No. Creo que un poco de ejercicio me ayudará. Gracias.

Naruto asintió y se preparó para darle la espalda. Mientras que Sasuke era descarado y la observaba siempre que se cambiaba, como si la retara a intentar seducirlo de algún modo, aunque estos intentos siempre terminaban en fracaso, Naruto era delicado y respetuoso.

¿Por qué no podía preferir el Sol en vez de la Noche?

Mientras los pensamientos se debatían en su cabeza se vistió. Aprovechó que Sasuke tampoco estaba de por medio para cuestionar su ropa y se enfundó unos leggins apretados de deporte, zapatillas y una camiseta de tirantas que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo.

No era una mujer de un gran busto, pero le gustaba lucir lo que tenía.

Maldito fuera ese Uchiha y su difícil forma de ser cortejado.

—Ya puedes mirar —informó para que Naruto dejara de entretenerse con las vetas de la madera en la pared.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y avanzó con Naruto a su espalda hasta la sala de entrenamiento. A sus padres siempre le habían gustado estar en forma y que los hombres que trabajaban para ellos pudieran tener un modo de quemar la adrenalina para evitarse enfrentamientos de más. A Sakura le gustaba ese lugar.

No por quemar grasas, si no por la idea de desfogarse. Solo tenía que plantarse frente a un saco de boxeo, imaginarse que era su peor pesadilla y golpearla con todas sus ganas.

Casualmente, en ese momento, la loca idea de ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y oscuros frente a ella, con otra mujer, le acarreó la suficiente furia como para descargarla sobre el saco.

Naruto, tras ella, se acomodó contra la pared y cruzó de brazos.

Desde el día de la reunión en que dieron sus condolencias a Ino y a la amante de Asuma, estaba completamente en babia. Como si su mundo estuviera más en otro sitio que ahí. Y no le extrañaría que fuera a causa de una mujer.

Tras que Karui lo abofeteara esperó que se comportara, pero esa ensoñación continuaba ahí.

Se detuvo para limpiarse el sudor bajo la barbilla y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Naruto? —cuestionó.

Sabía de sobras que los hombres tenían esa facilidad de contarse las cosas a medias y entenderse. A veces, pareciera que con solo una mirada fueran capaces de ver más allá. Quizás las mujeres fueran más complicadas porque necesitaban hasta fecha y nombres.

Naruto se mostró sorprendido, hasta dubitativo.

—¿Algo, Sakura-dono?

Asintió y volvió a golpear el saco con la rodilla, esa vez.

—Estás algo despistados estos días y solo conozco una razón para que sea. Y mucho me temo que realmente no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi.

El dolor ante el recuerdo de la muerte del hombre se mostró en el tic de su quijada. Sin embargo, continuó mirándola con detenimiento.

—Una mujer —recalcó cuando vio que no se daba cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros—. Estás enamorado o algo así.

Naruto se quedó pálido. Se arrodilló y apretó los labios de forma sumisa. Sakura suspiró. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro antes de sentarse frente a él.

—Olvídate de que ahora soy quien soy. Siempre hemos sido amigos. Háblame como uno de tus amigos.

Naruto levantó la cabeza para estudiar su rostro. Seguramente si Sasuke hubiera estado ahí no habría cedido. Pero se sentó frente a ella de piernas cruzadas y rascándose la nuca.

—Me acosté el otro día con una mujer que no puedo olvidar —expresó avergonzado de una forma tan adorable que Sakura sintió deseos de apretarle las mejillas—. Pienso que hasta podría ser la mujer de mi vida. Las demás chicas, Sakura-dono, no se ofenda, pero no terminan de entrarme siempre dentro. Calarme. Pero esta mujer… tengo el sabor en la boca, mis manos recuerdan su tacto —añadió mirándoselas—, y mi nariz está impregnada de su olor. Y sin embargo, no sé quién es.

Sakura se mostró interesada. No era ajena al hecho de que Naruto buscara una compañera sentimental a la que aferrarse. La vida le había quitado a su familia y que él deseara formarla no le parecía tan horrible. Por más que fuera su mano izquierda.

—¿No tienes ninguna pista?

—No —negó pensativo—. O quizás sí.

Sakura se echó hacia delante, emocionada con la idea de compartir algo tan importante.

—Creo que tiene que pertenecer al clan de los Hyûga. Sus ojos, no puedo olvidarlos. Y eran esa característica que solo ellos poseen.

Fue el turno de Sakura quedarse pensativa.

El clan Hyûga contaba con muchas ramas familiares que, por suerte, no desaparecieron cuatro años atrás. Eran tantos que resultó imposible para la raíz destruirlos. Hinata fue de las primeras niñas que abandonaron el lugar, siendo cobijadas por sus familiares. Tenía tantos primos, tíos, familiares extras que eran como un nido de arañas.

Escarbar para buscar a la mujer especial de Naruto solo tenía un punto.

Llamar a Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke detuvo el vaso de whisky que estaba llevando a su boca cuando sintió las pequeñas manos pasarle por los hombros. No necesitó echarle dos miradas para reconocerla. Tampoco era necesario percatarse del guardaespaldas tras ella que fingía tomar una copa como cualquier otro comensal.

La cantante se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él, sacudiéndose el cabello y mirándole en espera. Levantó un dedo y la indicó. El camarero no tardó en servirle una copa.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Tu ama te tiene demasiado sujeto por la correa?

La miró solo un instante, lo suficiente como para que notara su desagrado ante su pregunta. Ella hizo una perfecta o con sus labios.

—Se me olvidaba lo fiel que eras.

Sasuke apuró un sorbo de su copa. Ella se inclinó más, acomodando la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Siempre has sido igual. Siempre he querido acercarme a ti y era imposible. Cuando eras un niño te echabas a berrear y tu hermano era el que tenía que calmarte. Nunca me has querido y aún así, eres capaz de sentir por mí.

Su mano, ágil y cálida traspasó la barrera hasta su entrepierna. Sasuke sintió como su sexo quedaba a su merced y, muy en contra de él, reaccionaba a las caricias de la mujer.

—Esto no te ocurre con ella. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes. Con esfuerzo llevó su mano hasta la de ella pero no la detuvo.

—Ven conmigo —susurró la mujer en su oído.

Se alejó de él lo suficiente para que el aire cargado del bar le recordara dónde y quién era.

—No —negó firme echándose hacia atrás.

Se puso en pie y la miró desde su altura. La erección empezaba a desaparecer.

—¿Qué? —siseó ella—. No me digas que has venido para decirme que esto se ha terminado. ¿Acaso tu ama te lo ha ordenado? —chirrió. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de sobremanera—. ¡Esa zorra frígida!

Sasuke la aferró del cuello del vestido. Llevó su mano hasta su arma y apuntó al guardaespaldas. Le bastó para mirarle de reojo y ver que se sentaba. La mujer se debatió en su agarre.

—No vuelvas a insultarla nunca jamás delante de mí —recordó volviendo a centrarse en la mujer.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bien. Si quieres que deje a esa mujer. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato. El tiempo suficiente como para guardar el arma y soltarla. La mujer volvió a girarse y caminar hacia los vestuarios.

Sasuke comenzó a seguirla.

Con la mandíbula apretada y la venganza en la punta de la lengua.

Los camerinos eran un añadido más al bar. Únicamente la cantante y el personal tenían derechos a traspasarlo. El gorila frente a la puerta lo detuvo un brusco movimiento de su mano y extendió la otra. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes. Sacó el arma de su funda y se la entregó. El gorila gruñó colocándola sobre una mesa y volvió a extender la mano.

Por supuesto.

Le entregó las armas y bufó para seguir a la mujer al interior del pasillo. Diversas estancias remarcadas por puertas separaban el lugar de mercancías con las habitaciones. El despacho del jefe estaba al final del todo. El camerino de ella la segunda puerta. Las demás seguramente serían utilizadas para otros trabajos sucios.

No le importaba.

Solo tenía que seguirla, mirando a cualquier otra parte que no fueran las curvas y el movimiento de sus caderas.

Cuando entraron en el camerino, la mujer cerró la puerta tras él con el pestillo. Sasuke solo miró un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que ella ni lo notara. Se centró en la decoración llamativa. De colgantes y fulares. De seda y ropajes caros. Un maniquí con un vestido oscuro descansaba en un rincón. Tras largas cortinas cojines que utilizaba como litera.

Suspiró al sentir que le tocaba.

—Siempre tan dócil para ella y para mí… odio que me mires así.

Ni siquiera sabía la verdad. Él no era dócil con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera Sakura conseguía eso de él.

—¿Por qué nunca puedes ser mío?

Rechinó los dientes para no responder. Ella le rodeó hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Sois diferentes y a la vez tenéis la misma mirada. Tú y tu hermano… parecéis cortados por el mismo patrón.

Sasuke intentó controlar sus instintos. La mujer continuó meciéndose a su alrededor hasta que lo empujó con ambas manos hacia la litera. Sus pies tropezaron con las telas. Ella lo rodeó nuevamente y gateó entre los cojines. Le aferró la corbata entre los dedos y tiró de él hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros.

—Pero… en estos momentos da igual Itachi o esa mujer. Tú… eres solo mío.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El pasado repitió en su mente los sucesos de aquel día, aquel momento tan amargo de hacía quince años…

.

— _¿Por qué_? — _Su voz temblando_.

— _¿Qué importa por qué? Simplemente es algo que ha de suceder. Eres el último hijo, simplemente si te erradicamos, nunca tendremos que agachar la cabeza para con ella._

 _Sasuke recordaba la sensación del grito acallado en su garganta. La presión de sus cuerdas por estallar en un grito._

 _La katana cerca de su cuello._

 _Y, de repente, una figura aparecer frente a él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo._

— _¡No!_

— _Sakura-dono. Apártese. Esto es algo interno del clan Uchiha._

 _La niña negó, cabezona._

— _El clan Uchiha está bajo mi mandato. Y es Mío. Sasuke Uchiha estará bajo mi protección, aún si pertenece al clan o como si no. Si lo asesinas, me aseguraré de que todo el clan Uchiha caiga bajo mi poder._

.

Para una niña, en aquel tiempo, aquella fuerza de voluntad y decisión sorprendió al resto del clan. El deber de obedecerla y soportar sus órdenes le salvaron la vida. Pero Sakura había cosas que no sabía de él. De su clan.

Y era mejor que continuara así.

.

.

Shikamaru cerró el encendedor una y otra vez hasta que se pellizcó el pulgar. Maldijo entre dientes y apretó el objeto entre sus dedos. Los ojos se le aguaron por un instante al recordar quién se lo regaló.

Asuma Sarutobi no solo había sido su mentor, si no que era un padre para él. Cuando su padre y el de Ino fallecieron años atrás, Sarutobi ocupó ese lugar y se lo ganó con creces. Aunque fuera el mentor de muchos de ellos, Shikamaru había sido testigo muchas veces de su extraña preferencia por el clan InoshikaCho, como le gustaba llamarles.

La muerte había sido un ramalazo para ellos. Perderle les había dolido demasiado.

Y era el tipo de dolor que mirar las nubes no se llevaba. Seguía agarrado a su pecho con fuerza.

Se había pateado las calles en busca, no solo de distracción, si no de también de la mera oportunidad de encontrarse con el desgraciado que hubiera osado asesinarle. Aunque sabía que eso iba a traer una consecuencia a cambio.

Por eso, cuando Ino apareció en la entrada de su dormitorio y lo abofeteó no le pareció una sorpresa.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Shikamaru?

El hombre solo atinó a llevarse la mano al lugar palpitante de su cabeza y mirarla sin estar realmente ahí. Ino tenía los ojos acuosos y los labios le temblaban.

Cuando tiró de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos fue como si viera todo desde fuera. Como si él realmente no fuera dueño de sus actos. Ni siquiera cuando sus bocas se unieron o cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Horas más tarde, cuando mirase la espalda desnuda de la mujer a la que había jurado servir por encima de todo, bostezaría ajeno a ello. Su mente estaba en las mil y una forma de vengarse.

—Siento que te perderé si sigues por ese camino, Shikamaru.

Ino se volvió para mirarle. Apoyó la mano sobre su torso desnudo y acomodó el rostro en su cuello.

—No soportaría perderte a ti también. O a Chôji.

Shikamaru le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y besó su frente.

—Tengo que hacerlo. He de encontrar a su asesino.

—Entonces, hagámoslo bien. No en plan kamikaze —suplicó incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos.

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada.

—No lo haré en ese plan. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Ino jugueteó con sus cabellos.

—¿Y si te consiguiera una entrevista con Gaara? Ese hombre tiene oídos por todos lados. Podría servirte.

—Las industrias Arenas ahora van por un camino correcto. Dudo que Gaara quiera meterse en un asunto tan turbio.

Ino lo sopesó.

—Sigue siendo un Yakuza. Y si consigue algo a cambio, seguro que querrá.

—¿Y qué propones que le dé a cambio?

Ino apretó los labios. Antes de que sus palabras salieran de su boca, Shikamaru lo comprendió. Se incorporó para asirla de los hombros.

—¿Estás de broma? Ni hablar.

—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle. Así que irás y lo harás —aseveró soltándose de su agarre.

Buscó su kimono y se lo echó por encima. Shikamaru se quedó estático en el lugar viendo cómo la mujer se alejaba.

La decisión que había tomado no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Y mucho menos haría caso de lo que él o Chôji dijeran.

.

.

Gaara miró frustrado su colchón.

Quería acostarse. Hundirse en el plácido abrazo de Morfeo y no despertar hasta que el mundo dejara de ser mundo. O que las ranas criaran pelo. No importaba. Solo quería descansar.

Y sin embargo tenía que haberse llevado a casa trabajo. No podía haberse llevado una mujer, que sería lo más factible. Echar un polvo y luego podría sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Pero es que ni siquiera eso le apetecía en ese momento.

Desde la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi el trabajo le había llovido del cielo. Aunque era una gozada llenarse los bolsillos, también un quebradero de cabeza el hecho de que todas las familias del territorio se pusieran de acuerdo para asustarse a la vez y querer reforzar sus hogares.

Las firmas de contratos aumentaron a un límite superior y tenía más reuniones organizadas de las que podría asistir si quiera. Su bandeja de correo estaba que echaba humo mientras su café se quedaba helado.

Maldijo por dentro y se levantó para calentarlo en el microondas. Al cuerno el café fresco.

Pero cuando salió al pasillo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

—Lo entiendo, pero es una suma demasiado grande solo para lo que nos pide. Deja que lo consulte igualmente con mi hermano, pero aún así no puedo aceptarlo. Sí. Sé que mi hermano es el jefe… no. No quiero crear una guerra entre clanes… yo… ¡Dios! ¿No vas a escucharme?

Gaara se asomó al salón con su taza de Tanuki en la mano. Temari iba en pijama y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se alborotaba sus ya rebeldes de por sí cabellos. En una de sus vueltas se detuvo al verle.

—Vale. Ya está. Si no puedo convencerte… hablaré con mi hermano. Buenas noches.

Gaara desvió la mirada hacia el reloj sobre el mueble de la entrada. Las tres y media. Aquella debía de ser una llamada importante. Temari lanzó el móvil bruscamente sobre la mesa del comedor y apoyó el trasero sobre esta.

—Dios…

Gaara enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién era?

—Si te lo cuento no me creerías. Pero has de creerme porque es algo… un follón —terminó al encontrar no otra palabra que describiera la gravedad del asunto—. Más te vale decir que no. Pero por otro lado podrían tomarlo como un insulto. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a tratar esto?

Gaara dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por contármelo?

Temari le miró horrorizada.

—Si te lo cuento será como si ya hubiera expuesto la petición.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Un gesto que siempre solía hacer que su hermana soltara cualquier problema que tuviera y él estuviera incluido. Aunque era cierto que Temari tendía a guardarse demasiadas cosas para ella.

—Ino Yamanaka ha propuesto un casamiento entre vosotros a cambio de que la ayudes a buscar al asesino de Asuma Sarutobi —soltó en un tropel de palabras rápidas.

Gaara apenas captó unas cuantas. Hubo una que le creo un escalofrío más grande que si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada encima.

—¿Matrimonio?

—Eso he dicho —confirmó Temari frotándose las manos—. Ella quiere ofrecerse a cambio de que busquemos a un asesino por ella. Es cierto que nosotros siempre hemos manejado la información mejor que ninguno de los clanes, pero ofrecerse de ese modo por tal de llevar a cabo tal venganza… es excesivo.

Gaara retrocedió pensativo.

Conocía a esa mujer. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas de los clanes. Hubo un año en que se celebró una encuesta en una revista de popularidad y belleza. Yamanaka Ino quedó como la primera seguida de cerca por Hinata Hyûga y tercera por Sakura Haruno. No podía negar que era una mujer hermosa. No. Sus curvas eran un vicio para cualquier hombre. Pero ese era el problema que residía en ella.

Era como un varón cuyo pene siempre necesita adentrarse en la cueva de una mujer. La única diferencia es que era una hembra.

Si se casaba con ella estaba seguro de que tendría los cuernos más impresionantes del mundo. Y no, gracias. Él no tenía relaciones precisamente por ese punto, entre muchos otros, claro.

Si esa mujer ofrecía, no solo su cuerpo y su unión de por vida, si no sus bienes por tal de conseguir quién asesinó a Sarutobi, es que estaba desesperada. ¿Acaso la furia y el dolor no le permitían pensar?

No. Antes tenía que averiguar qué ocurría ahí.

—Preara una cita con ella. Para mañana. Déjale claro que no quiero un subordinado en mi despacho; la quiero a ella.

—Gaara —suplicó Temari aferrándole de la camiseta.

Gaara la miró un instante. Generalmente, Temari se soltaría al percatarse de su atrevimiento. Podía haber cambiado, pero sus hermanos continuaban teniendo cierto recelo hacia él. Sin embargo, la preocupación por él pudo conmoverle un poco.

Le sostuvo con delicadeza las manos.

—Deja que me ocupe de esto, Temari. Confía en mí.

Cogió nuevamente su taza y decidió que iba a tener que hacer la cafetera. Esa noche iba a ser más larga de lo que creía.

.

.

Hinata alargó la mano para apagar el sonido del despertador hasta que se dio cuenta que por más que golpeara el aparato el sonido continuaba intermitente en sus oídos. Abrió un ojo y lo cerró al darse de lleno con la luz del teléfono.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Todavía podría dormir una hora más. ¿Quién demonios había colocado la alarma a esa hora?

Podría pensar en matarlo si no fuera porque fue ella misma.

Se levantó a regañadientes y bostezos y caminó hasta su armario mientras luchaba por apagar la dichosa alarma. Cuando fue consciente de que realmente no se trataba de esta, descolgó.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Ah. Hinata. ¿Te desperté?

—No —mintió. A veces era mejor así—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Escuchó una risita por parte de Sakura.

—Algo así. Quería llamarte temprano por qué sé que sobre esta hora sueles ir a tus prácticas de tiro y quería pillarte antes de que fueras a ellas.

Miró hacia el calendario casi forzando la vista. Aunque tuviera una visión al cien por ciento, cuando una persona está dormida y todavía tiene lagañas en los ojos, no importaba. Vio el cuadrado marcado en rojo que confirmaba que sí, realmente tenía prácticas de tiro. Ya podía imaginarse a Shino desayunando un café con tostadas mientras intentaba echar de la cama a un Kiba perezoso.

Volvió a bostezar y atrapó su ropa de deporte. Si iba a practicar, al menos estar cómoda.

Pese a que se podía esperar de ella una plataforma, un arma y una diana, Kiba y Shino eran peores que un perro royendo un hueso, así que sus prácticas no eran para nada normal. Un campo completo de tiroteo le esperaba.

—Espera un momento, Sakura-chan —pidió.

Dejo el móvil a un lado y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama para ponerse la del chándal. Volvió a pegar el teléfono al oído y caminó hacia la silla más cercana para ponerse los pantalones.

—¿Qué me decías?

—Te contaba acerca de si sabes si algunas de tus chicas ha estado de fiesta estos días.

—¿De fiesta? —lo sopesó.

No tenía mucho conocimiento de ello. Mientras que Kiba armaba un jaleo cada vez que ella salía de fiesta, Hinata no tendía a preocuparse de sobremanera porque alguna de sus chicas decidiera echarse una cana al aire. Tampoco las tenía vetadas. Y de todas maneras, la mitad de ellas estaban entrenadas para protegerlas.

La otra raíz de la familia vivía en otras casas extendidas y poco sabía de ellas más que en las reuniones necesarias. Tampoco podía decir mucho de ellas.

—Puede que alguna haya salido estos días. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se cambió el móvil de oído para abrir el grifo del agua y mojar el cepillo de dientes. Un nuevo bostezo la atacó.

—Me da curiosidad —expresó Sakura desde el otro lado—. Porque quizás tenga que buscar a una especial. Confiaba en que tú supieras quien es. No te ofendas, Hinata, pero toda tu familia os parecéis un montón que a alguien de fuera nos cuenta descubrir quién es quién.

Hinata rio entre dientes.

Era un hecho conocido. Su padre mismo tenía un gemelo idéntico al que usaba como cebo muchas veces. Mientras que su padre había odiado a muerte ese hecho, cuando ocurrió la tragedia catorce años atrás, ambos murieron. Y para sorpresa de todos, su padre se interpuso entre la bala que iba a por su tío. Su tío, no obstante, al final fue masacrado cuando en un acto heroico se lanzó contra sus atacantes.

Así pues, la chica que estaba queriendo conocer Sakura podría ser cualquiera. Mientras que para ella sería muy sencillo de encontrar, para Sakura era como un mundo.

—¿Tienes alguna pista?

Sakura pareció meditarlo, tiempo que ella usó para enjuagarse la boca y salir al dormitorio.

—No sé… un tatuaje, la forma de su cabello. El olor, incluso —expuso.

—Espera, voy a preguntar.

—¿Preguntar?

Sakura no respondió. La escuchó cubrir el auricular y aún así, logró escuchar el murmullo de una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

Aguantando el auricular con el hombro, abrió la cortina para quedarse mirando fijamente a la limusina que había aparcada frente a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió apretó los labios en sorpresa.

—Bueno, esa chica tiene un tatuaje en la espalda en forma de…

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —interrumpió—. Tengo que dejarte. Luego más tarde te llamaré para intentar ayudarte.

Sin esperar una respuesta colgó.

Se recogió los cabellos en una coleta y abandonó la habitación. Los murmullos ya habían comenzado a su alrededor. Mujeres preguntándose quién era el visitante. Otras más conocedoras de la verdad, cuestionándose por qué había vuelto.

Fuera como fuera, Hinata sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora en el pecho.

Kiba y Shino se reunieron con ella en la entrada a la par. Ambos escoltándola.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la puerta él ya había descendido. En un traje de vestir negro, con corbata y los cabellos sueltos. Unos ojos semejantes a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada, severa.

—Neji-nii-san —saludó en una reverencia—. Bienvenido a casa.

Neji Hyûga era el hijo del hermano de su padre. Un joven mayor que ella que no había tenido la vida dulce que se esperaba para un niño y quien tampoco había podido extender la mano para tener de todo cuanto deseara.

Se detuvo frente a ella e inclinó la cabeza.

—Estoy en casa, Hinata-dono —saludó—. Y creo que he llegado justo a tiempo de evitar una hecatombe en nuestra casa.

Hinata le miró sin comprender. Al menos, hasta que extendió la carpeta frente a su rostro. Kiba fue quien la tomó por ella y la abrió por seguridad. Neji se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba. Hinata se inclinó para ver, con sorpresa, las imágenes dentro de la carpeta.

Ella, sujeta del brazo de un hombre al que la cámara no había conseguido capturar su cabeza.

Ella, riendo como loca y quitándose los zapatos.

Ella, en su noche más loca.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Vidas dictaminadas

Listo, ya lie la marimorena de nuevo xD

* * *

 **Pacto de sangre 3  
**

 _ **Vidas dictaminadas**_

* * *

Hinata no había estado tan colorada en su vida desde que había muerto su padre.

Neji estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa de té y sostenía las fotografías como si fueran imágenes horripilantes. Claro que, lo que venía después de esas fotografías era lo que realmente le preocupaban.

—Haré la pregunta clara, Hinata-dono. ¿Se ha quedado embarazada?

Hinata mordió el interior de su mejilla queriendo controlarse.

—No —aseguró—. La vieja nana siempre me da té para ello. Haya salido o no.

Neji asintió lentamente y depositó las fotografías finalmente en la mesa. Kiba se afanó a esconderlas en su sobre correspondiente.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero hemos tenido que pagar para que no salga esto a la luz?

Hinata se enderezó por la tensión.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué hacían tus representantes mientras? —cuestionó clavando la mirada en Shino y Kiba. Ambos levantaron la cabeza para mirarle.

—No creo que eso sea importante —objetó preocupada—. Yo les ordené que se quedaran en casa esperando. Era mi día libre. Mi… propia diversión.

—¿Tu propia diversión? —inquirió Neji levantando una ceja—. ¿Parecer una puta es lo que te gusta hacer?

En el mismo instante en que esas palabras escaparon de su boca, Shino y Kiba actuaron. Hinata se levantó a tiempo para detenerles. Con la cabeza gacha y sujetando a ambos hombres de los brazos.

—No os atreváis a levantar la mano contra mi primo.

Ambos hombres se tensaron ante su tono de voz. Bajaron los brazos tras enfundar y se sentaron a su lado. Hinata carraspeó y se sentó nuevamente para mirar a su familiar de sangre.

—Si yo fuera un hombre esto no supondría ningún problema. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó más calmada—. Pero he nacido mujer y heredé todo esto. Incluso el dinero que habéis utilizado para cubrir mi noche loca. A veces parecéis olvidar que las mujeres también tenemos deseos.

Apretó las manos sobre sus muslos.

—Y creo que soy la líder y no necesito dar más explicaciones de las necesarias de lo que hago o no. ¿O es que conoces al hombre como para reclamármelo?

Neji estaba a cuadros frente a ella. Apenas podía tener la boca cerrada y claramente, cuando Hinata tomó un sorbo de su té, lo tomó como pausa para recomponerse.

—No sabemos quién es debido a que la grabación no lo permite —explicó. Luego asintió educadamente—. Me alegra que hayas madurado hasta este punto. Veremos si eres capaz con lo que vienen ahora.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —indagó.

—No estoy aquí solo por estas fotografías, Hinata-dono. Si no también por la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi.

Hinata le estudio cuidadosamente.

—Entiendo. Por eso te han enviado a ti, como mi guardaespaldas personal.

Neji asintió lentamente.

—No lo necesito —negó con un suspiro—. Kiba y Shino son mis protectores naturales. Vuelve a casa, con tu esposa y tus hijos.

Neji apretó los labios e Hinata captó una mueca especial en su rostro.

—¿Ha pasado algo que no me han contado?

—Mi mujer y mis hijos murieron en un accidente de coche —expresó—. Hace cuatro años de ello.

Hinata se sorprendió con sorpresa. Había conocido a los pequeños y a su esposa antes de ser recluida para su entrenamiento. Neji siempre había reservado y por supuesto, nadie le dio las noticias para no sacarla de su concentración. Se inclinó sorprendida, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

—Ya sabes quién no quiere que sepas de la otra rama de la familia por tu bien —explicó Neji encogiéndose de hombros—. No tiene importancia, Hinata-dono.

—Claro que la tiene —reprendió mirándole—. Eres mi familia. Tenía que acompañarte en tu dolor.

Neji hizo una mueca simple, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es necesario. Ya han pasado cuatro años. Es tiempo suficiente para levantarme. Y, ahora, estaré por aquí para usted.

Inclinó la cabeza antes de levantarse y salir, cerrando tras de sí. Hinata escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Kiba bufó a su lado.

—Hinata-dono. Creo que ya se hace una idea de lo que la otra familia quiere. ¿Verdad?

—Kiba. No creo que sea el momento de… —murmuró Shino.

Pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

—Si no lo hablamos ahora, será como si nunca se hubiera enterado —protestó recogiendo las fotografías—. Ves a quemarlas, Shino.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó poniéndose en pie.

—Porque te ha tocado, vamos.

Kiba esperó que Shino abandonara el lugar, entre echar pestes entre murmullos y un pequeño portazo que sirvió para hacer volver en sí a Hinata. La mujer le miró con un parpadeó inocente.

—Hinata, volveré a preguntarlo. ¿Sabes por qué la otra familia ha enviado a Neji? ¿Eres consciente de ello?

Ella dudó.

—No puede ser…

—Claro que puede ser. Muchos de los antiguos quieren que el poder regrese a los hombres. Esas fotografías solo son la punta del iceberg. Piensa: ¿Por qué nadie ha hecho nada contra industrias Arenas? Porque la gobierna un varón. Dejaron de lado a Temari enseguida y el siguiente era un heredero hombre. Pero tú eres una mujer y Hanabi también. Así que lo que deben de hacer es asegurarse de que tienes a tu lado otro de la familia para empezar a mover los hilos.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar mal de la familia, Kiba?

—Puedo pensar mal de todo aquel que me parezca peligroso para Hinata-Dono.

Hinata se ruborizó. Kiba siempre sería un hombre fiel hacia ella y eso era adorable. Le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero Neji ha sufrido mucho. No sabía de su pérdida. Es horrible.

—Lo sé —reconoció Kiba encogiéndose de hombros—. Si al menos le hubieran quedado los niños quizás no fuera tan manipulable. Pero es lo que tenemos delante. No podemos cambiar nada, solo luchar por quién eres y que yo sepa, eres la líder del clan Hyûga.

No pudo más que darle la razón. No había sufrido todo lo que había vivido para nada.

Se puso en pie, decidida.

—Por otro lado. ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada del hombre de la fotografía?

—No —confesó—. Estaba tan borracha… Aunque… espera. Recuerdo un tatuaje en su espalda. Anaranjado y unas letras borrosas en su… nalga.

Enrojeció terriblemente y se frotó las mejillas.

Kiba asintió sin darle mucha importancia.

—Eso me recuerda que Sakura me llamó para preguntarme si alguna de las chicas había salido de fiesta estos días atrás. Tengo que volver a hablar con ella.

Y salió de la sala para ir en busca del teléfono.

.

.

Ino inclinó la cabeza al encontrarse de frente con Temari. La mujer estaba de pie, junto al escritorio que debería de pertenecer a la secretaria de Gaara. Sujetaba unos documentos contra su pecho y continuaba con esa figura estupenda tan suya que parecía haber sido heredada para evitar que cualquier hombre la tocara. No recordaba haberla visto tontear con un hombre en su vida. Pero no era algo que tampoco le importara.

Cada quien hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería.

—Mi hermano os está esperando —informó—. Aunque quizás sería bueno que pasara usted sola, pues fue su petición.

Shikamaru bufó a su lado como negación. Ino sonrió y avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Espero que cuides bien de mi subordinado, Temari. Te lo dejo a cargo.

—Ino-dono —reprendió Shikamaru con el ceño más profundizado.

Pero Ino no le hizo caso. Había tomado una decisión y continuaría hacia delante. Quería información y eso era lo que iba a conseguir.

Atravesó la puerta cuando Temari se la abrió y se adentró en el despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella se quedó a cuadros. Sentados en dos sillones uno frente a otro estaban tanto Gaara como el policía que había acudido a su hogar para anunciarle la muerte de Asuma.

Confusa, miró a uno y otro. Gaara dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, mientras que Sai, como se hubiera presentado, se ponía en pie con esa sonrisa suya tan extraña.

—Bienvenida —saludó Gaara y señaló el sillón libre a un lado de ambos hombros—. Por favor, tome asiento.

Ino no se movió.

—Creí que teníamos una reunión, señor Arenas. Pero veo que está usted ocupado. Volveré a pedirle cita a su secretaria.

—No será necesario, Yamanaka. Es mi invitado también para esta reunión.

Ino apretó los labios sin comprender. Avanzó hasta sentarse y el hombre moreno la imitó después. Gaara cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

—Supongo que conoce al detective Sai. Está encargado del caso de Asuma Sarutobi.

—Sí, le conozco —reconoció—. ¿A qué debo su presencia en esta reunión? Porque ya sé que está indagando en quién fue el asesino, pero no suelta prenda.

—¿Por qué supone que hay un asesino, señorita Yamanaka? —inquirió Sai mirándole con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro—. ¿Es algo en especial lo que hace dudar de que pudiera morir por un encuentro entre bandas?

—Asuma Sarutobi era un hombre bueno que se encargó de educarnos a todos y cada uno de los líderes. No es ningún secreto. Y desde luego, si hubiera sido un ataque de bandas. ¿Cree usted que yo dejaría mis muertos tirados por el suelo? Le habría salvado la vida.

—Eso es lo que usted dice y…

—Y yo se lo afirmo —interrumpió Gaara para sorpresa de Ino—. En medio de una rencilla, los cadáveres que quedan son claramente los del clan contrario. Uno siempre intentará ayudar a los suyos. Al menos, así ha sido desde que mi bisabuelo comenzó en la Yakuza. Que los tiempos hayan cambiado, no lo creo.

—Eso significaría que otro clan lo ha asesinado.

—Fuera de nuestras tierras, podría ser —explicó Ino enderezando la espalda—. Porque él era como un padre para todos los clanes que estamos asociados.

Sai se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—¿Puede algo tener que ver lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás?

Ino y Gaara intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva. Desconocían cuánto conocía el policía e Ino dudaba de que Gaara confiara tanto en un hombre como ese. Había cosas que se guardaron de aquel día y muchas que salieron a la luz. Pero la sangre que se derramó ese día no era como regarla en cualquier lengua.

—Es una respuesta tabú —dedujo el hombre sonriendo como si no le importara nada—. En fin. Cualquier otra información que estén dispuesto a contarme, por favor, avísenme. Tengo tantas ganas de descubrir quién es el asesino como ustedes mismos.

Se puso en pie para abandonar la instancia. Antes que saliera, Ino lo detuvo.

—¿Es usted consciente de que si ha sido otro clan la policía no podría hacer nada? —cuestionó.

—Soy consciente, señorita Yamanaka. Pero como policía me daré por satisfecho de saber que hago bien mi trabajo.

Escuchó su ropa removerse y supuso que estaba haciéndole una reverencia. Un segundo después la puerta se cerró para dejarles a solas. Gaara bufó.

—Lamento la encerrona —se excusó.

—No tiene que disculparse. Me imaginé que era algo que no podría evitar. Pero realmente he venido con la necesidad de obtener información y este hombre no me ha aportado nada. Supongo que Temari le habrá explicado mi ofrecimiento.

Gaara se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Lo ha hecho. Y se lo agradezco.

Ino inclinó femeninamente la cabeza. Gaara, sin embargo, continuó.

—Aunque… yo tengo otro que seguramente le resultará más interesante.

.

.

Shikamaru golpeó el cenicero con la punta del cigarrillo mientras la observaba aburrido ir y venir de un lado a otro. Cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar salir al policía, Temari estuvo a punto de llevárselo por delante. Se detuvieron casi a la par y el pecho de la mujer rozó el masculino. En el mismo instante, ella retrocedió, asegurando una distancia cómoda para ella.

Interesante.

Era capaz de vestirse como para hacer que a uno se le saltaran los pantalones por culpa de una erección pero no permitiría que nadie la tocara.

—Lo siento —se excusó el hombre—. Ya he terminado mis asuntos.

Se volvió hacia Shikamaru con esa sonrisa extraña dibujado en los labios.

—Gracias por el trato de la otra vez.

Shikamaru solo enarcó una ceja.

—Debería de abandonar la investigación, detective —recomendó expulsando el humo—. No es un mundo donde quiera meterse.

El hombre solo aumento la sonrisa y se alejó hasta el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se lo tragaron, escuchó jadear a la mujer.

—Ese hombre realmente me da repelús.

—No estoy muy puesto en hombres —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Qué?

—¿Es que no lo has visto? Cuando te mira es como si fuera capaz de ver cosas de ti que no quieres —expresó frotándose los brazos—. Solo recuerdo un hombre capaz de hacer eso. Y no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida.

Shikamaru también lo recordaba. Quizás no con la misma impresión que Temari o Gaara. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre en concreto fue a buscarles hasta sus hogares y asesinó deliberadamente al padre de estos.

—No son el mismo —recordó.

—Pues me lo parecen —sentenció ella estremeciéndose.

La piel se le había puesto de gallina y sus labios pálidos, denotando así el terror que sentía.

Era una mujer fuerte que se doblegaba cuando el peso de todo caía encima. Pero Shikamaru la había visto levantarse diversas veces. Claro que aquello eran simples fiestas o reuniones sin importancia.

—Por otro lado —murmuró al recordar algo—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que quiere hacer Ino? —indagó.

Shikamaru volvió a recordar por qué estaba enfadado esa mañana. Ya ni mirar sus curvas mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio y cruzaba las piernas le servía de nada.

—¿Crees que si estuviera de acuerdo me habría dejado aquí fuera?

Temari enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya.

—Sí, vaya —bufó él jugando con sus dedos sobre el mechero.

—¿Es consciente al menos de que si esto no sale bien va a crear problemas a mi hermano?

—¿Crees que no he intentado decírselo? Todo esto es demasiado problemático, tsk.

—¿No ha hecho caso de sus consejeros?

—Ino no es una persona que obedezca o atienda a razones. Cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja no importa lo que Chôji o yo le digamos.

Temari hizo un gesto con la nariz y encogió los hombros.

—Ya veo. Solo espero que con su petición no arrastre a Gaara consigo.

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Yo también.

Como si ambos los hubieran estado escuchando, la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a Ino y Gaara. La primera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el otro con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre.

—Bien. Entonces, estamos en contacto —demandó Ino inclinándose levemente frente a Gaara —Shikamaru, vamos.

Inclinó la cabeza frente a ambos hermanos y siguió a la mujer hasta el interior del ascensor. Nada más que las puertas se cerraran, Ino golpeó el ascensor y soltó tal palabrota que Shikamaru se cubrió los oídos.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Ese cabrón se cree que puede manejarme como si fuera una jodida mierda. Bien, si quiere jugar, jugaremos.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Shikamaru completamente perdido.

Ino bajó la pierna que había usado para golpear y le miró.

—Te necesito como cebo, Shikamaru. Quiero encontrar como sea al asesino de Azuma y no hay mejor forma que hacerlo de este modo. Moviendo los peones.

—¿Y qué necesitas que haga, Ino-dono? —cuestionó rascándose el mentón.

Ino sonrió de lado.

—Te casarás. Eso harás.

Shikamaru la miró atónito pero incapaz de contradecirle.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke atravesó la puerta de entrada se encontró con un panorama que no había visto desde tiempo atrás.

Sakura estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, en chándal y sosteniendo una taza cuyo contenido era algo dudoso cerca de su nariz mientras se reía a carcajadas. Naruto estaba a su lado, sujetando un cigarrillo entre los dedos y riéndose también a carcajada limpia. Frente a él, en la mesa, descansaba una taza con el mismo líquido que sorbía Sakura en ese momento.

Suspiró y se adentró más para quitarle la taza a Sakura y olisquearla. Olía ligeramente a anís.

Ella hizo un mohín de protesta.

—¡Oye! —protestó con voz gangosa—. Es mi té perfecto.

—¿Tu té perfecto? —cuestionó—. Solo es agua y hierbas de anís que no puedes tomar. Dobe. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Naruto lo miró con una rubia ceja alzada.

—¿Qué importa que beba?

—Que son las diez y media de la mañana —bufó—.Sakura.

La chica dio un respingo. Guiñó los ojos como si intentara enfocarle.

—¿Cuántas tazas se ha tomado? —bufó.

Naruto y ella rompieron en carcajadas. Sasuke no tenía paciencia para esos panoramas.

—Levántate y date una ducha —ordenó—. Y tú. —Señaló a Naruto directamente—. Recuerda quién eres. No eres su amigo, eres su guardaespaldas. Y a lo sumo, su representante.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor? No entras hasta el mediodía a trabajar. Vete a dormir la siesta, teme —ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

Sakura soltó una risita que intentó contener con una mano. Sasuke no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer. Dormir unas horas habría sido suficiente para quitarse de encima el cabreo que llevaba.

Y se tenía que encontrar con ese panorama.

—Naruto —nombró mirándolo fríamente—. Que se duche y cambie de ropa.

Sakura saltó ante sus últimas palabras, poniéndose en pie con agilidad, sin embargo, la borrachera estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Aún así, se mantuvo firme contra él, acercándose tanto que el olor a alcohol le entró por la nariz. Sintió sus senos pegarse contra su torso, tensos, seguramente suaves y perfectos bajo sus manos.

—No voy a cambiarme de ropa. Estoy hasta el cuerno de quieras mandar sobre mí. Soy yo la que manda aquí. Tu vida es mía al igual que la de Naruto y todos los hombres que hay aquí. No te subas a la parra, Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Estás borracha y no sabes ni lo que dices…

—¡Sé lo que digo! Voy a vestirme como un putón y vas a cerrar la boca porque si no yo…

Sasuke no la dejó continuar. La cargó en brazos en rápidos gestos. Naruto se puso en pie, sorprendido y Sakura empezó a golpearle a medida que caminaba. Se detuvo frente al estanque y antes que ninguno tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la dejó caer en el agua.

—Ahora, date una ducha y vístete, Sakura.

Le dio la espalda, escuchando el chapoteo cuando Naruto se metió para ayudarla y a la vez le insultó.

Sasuke se adentró en su habitación. Solo un futón y en la pared, diferentes armas en las que estaba especializado colgando de enganches aferrados a la madera. No necesitaba nada más. Ni fotografías ni más libros que los que cogía de una biblioteca cuando el apetecía leer.

Su vida era eso. Tan vacía como esa habitación.

Se había quitado la parte superior cuando Naruto entró a tropel en la habitación. Sujetándolo de un hombro lo empujó contra la pared. La madera se le clavó en los omoplatos y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no maldecir.

—¿A qué cojones juegas, Sasuke? —espetó—. ¿Quién demonios te crees para tratarla así? Todas las demás pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana y sin embargo, tú tienes que estar siempre jodiéndola, ttebayo.

Sasuke apretó el brazo que le asía con los dedos.

—Porque ella no es como las demás. Sakura-dono no se folla a todo lo que tenga una polla entre las piernas como hace Ino. No está muerta de miedo por el resto de su familia y encerrada como Hinata. Tampoco ha sido doblegada a servir a un hombre como Temari. No ha sido secuestrada como lo fue Tenten. Mucho menos, es un hombre o la fulana de un bar para emborracharse. Y me niego a que su reputación se vaya a la mierda arrastrando mi clan porque quiere tomar unas copas con el último heredero del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto fue aflojando el agarre lentamente. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y se soltó, apartándolo de sí.

—Antes de quejarte, piensa con la cabeza y recuerda quién coño eres, Dobe.

Lo observó mientras salía del cuarto, cabizbajo y con los labios apretados. Ya no eran unos niños que pudieran jugar a las escondidas o ver cómo jugaba uno a los malabares sobre un árbol.

El día que Sakura le salvó el culo juró protegerla, pero no por ello iba a perder su orgullo o dejar que su clan se sintiera arrastrado por los caprichos de una mujer y los avergonzara.

 _¿Sabéis lo que va a pasar desde ahora? Gobernados por una mujer._

 _Es solo una niña._

 _Esa niña creceré algún día y perderá la cabeza. Por eso en nuestro clan no gobiernan nunca las mujeres._

 _Le ha salvado la vida a uno de los herederos. No nos queda más que seguir el tratado._

 _Pues que el heredero se encargue de llevarla en cintura y evitar que el horror caiga sobre nuestras cabezas._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños.

Nadie mejor que él conocía la cantidad de horrores que había tenido que vivir. Las leyes que debía cumplir. Los pactos que se podían romper.

Abandonó la habitación para ir a la de Sakura tras cambiarse de ropa. Al cuerno sus horas de sueño. Nada más entrar en la habitación de ella vio la ropa que había estado llevando tirada por el suelo de cualquier forma y escuchaba el sonido de la ducha.

Sakura no era de las que optaban por la salida rápida y menos, se suicidaría sabiendo la carga que tenía a sus espaldas. Igualmente, se asomó.

Estaba de espaldas a él, secándose el cabello completamente desnuda. Podía ver el tatuaje que corría desde sus hombros hasta el comienzo de su trasero y que la marcaba como la heredera. El día en que se lo tatuaron Sakura lloró a mares, quejándose de dolor.

Cuando vio el suyo le preguntó si había dolido y Sasuke simplemente le respondió que pudo soportarlo. Al día siguiente, los sollozos terminaron y Sakura terminó sangrando por el labio de las veces que se lo había mordido para reprimir los llantos.

Los siguientes tatuajes llegaron por sí solos y Sakura no volvió a llorar.

Entrecerró los ojos sin poder despegarlos de su cuerpo desnudo. No había rastros de grasas y su cuerpo era musculado para ser mujer. Sus curvas precisas y aunque no disfrutara de un gran busto, no era su prioridad como hombre.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se excitó ante la idea de poseerla como no le pasaba en años. Aquella vez había sido un crío idiota, un adolescente que no podía contener sus deseos. Se juró a sí mismo no serlo más.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Se cuadró para disimular, colocando su perfecta cara de poker.

—Tienes una visita programada. El detective Sai quiere hablar contigo de Asuma Sarutobi. Llamó antes para informar.

—Ah. Vale.

Inclinó la cabeza y fue a salir. Escuchó los pies hacer ventosa mientras se acercaba hasta él y cuando sus manos se cerraron en torno a su brazo, Sasuke sintió que toda su piel ardía de deseo.

Clavó la mirada en ella.

—Siento lo de antes. Solo me emocioné demasiado con la idea de que Naruto encontrara su media naranja. Me da envidia porque él puede escoger con quién casarse. No obstante, yo…

—Todavía es pronto.

—Solo me queda un año. El año que viene tendré que casarme con él.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Se quitó las manos de encima con suavidad y caminó hacia el exterior.

—Vístete.

La dejó y salió del dormitorio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse olvidado de algo tan importante.

.

.

Sakura estaba segura de que lo había visto. La tirantez en sus caderas, justo en su sexo. Era la primera vez que notaba que Sasuke tenía una erección cuando la veía desnuda. El hombre de hielo finalmente sentía. ¡Por fin!

Aunque era tan tonta que tenía que haber sacado a relucir lo que iba a ocurrir en un año. De tan solo pensarlo, se estremecía. Ella podría ser la que diera la cara para todo, pero también era una condenada marioneta para el resto del mundo.

Y lo peor de todo es que el único hombre que realmente le interesaba era un condenado cabrón con ella.

Debería de estar furiosa con él por tirarla al estanque y sin embargo, le daba las gracias por hacerla recordar quién era. Naruto era un buen guardaespaldas pero al mismo tiempo era tan loco como ella para saltarse las reglas.

Solo esperaba que de verdad pudiera encontrar a la mujer de la que parecía haberse quedado prendado y tuviera mejor suerte que ella.

Salió de puntillas al dormitorio y miró el kimono que esperaba colgando de su percha. Suspiró y avanzó hasta colocárselo, dejándose caer el cabello tras recogérselo con dos pasadores en forma de flor de Sakura.

Lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era pasar una entrevista con la policía. La muerte de Asuma no era algo a tratar tan en vano. Y después de haber sufrido aquel accidente de ataque durante su velatorio, menos todavía.

Ella misma quería saber de quién se trataba.

—Disculpe la espera —anunció cuando entró al salón donde el detective la esperaba.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un Uchiha infiltrado, pero al instante que sonrió sintió ganas de abofetearlo como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Se sentó y aceptó la taza de té que una de las sirvientas colocó para ella y, gracias a dios, lo suficientemente calmante como para hacer algo con la resaca que empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

—¿A qué debo su visita exactamente, señor?

—Solo Sai —respondió él declinando el té que le ofrecieron—. Y será rápido, gracias. Solo tengo unas preguntas que hacerle. Acerca de Asuma Sarutobi.

Sakura sintió que Naruto a su izquierda se tensaba.

—Si la pregunta es derivada a saber si alguien de mi clan lo asesino, la respuesta es: _no, señor_.

Sai extendió una sonrisa que a simple vista parecía ser ladina.

—¿Está usted segura?

—Sí —afirmó.

—Aún así, le preguntaré dónde estaba usted el día de su fallecimiento.

Sakura suspiró.

—Durmiendo, caballero. A esa hora una persona normal duerme.

—Ah, pero usted pertenece a una banda de Yakuzas. No creo que solo duerma.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—Creo que usted ha visto demasiadas películas baratas de Yakuzas. No todos somos igual de sangrientos que esos y mucho menos vamos matando a nuestros mentores porque sí.

—Oh. No dudo que fuera un porque sí —objetó frotándose la barbilla—. Si no más bien que puedo hacer un agravio.

—Pues aquí no fue —espetó Naruto golpeando la mesa a la par.

El policía retrocedió un instante antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los del hombre rubio. Azules, destilando odio y rencor.

—¿Y si hubiera sido por error? —murmuró pensativo—. Quizás a alguien se le escapó un disparo sin querer y casualmente hirió a Asuma Sarutobi. Pero pensemos un instante. Estaba solo en medio de un puente cuyas casas o localidades estaban a casi media hora andando pero nada en coche y cuyo flujo de vehículos suele ser bastante aletargado a esas horas nocturnas.

—¿Está insinuando algo? —cuestionó esa vez Sasuke.

—Sí. El modus operandi. Solo eso. No es la primera vez que la Yakuza asesina a un hombre disparando desde un coche y se da el piro.

—Ya —intercedió Sakura—. Pero para eso la policía tiene facilidad para el uso de cámaras de vigilancia en el puente.

Sai sonrió un instante antes de incorporarse.

—Desde luego. Continuaré investigando. Gracias por su colaboración ahora y próximamente.

Sakura simplemente esperó a que se marchara antes de maldecir. Naruto sacudió el cuerpo con enfado y se levantó, crujiéndose hombros y manos.

—Es lógico que sospechen de toda la mafia —expresó Sakura estirándose sobre la mesa—. Pero de ahí a que haga como que no tiene pistas y las use simplemente para meterse en nuestros recintos me está poniendo nerviosa. ¿Ha dicho algo Kakashi?

—Hoy debería de traer información —respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía ojeras y se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

—Sasuke —nombró Sakura—. Vete a dormir.

—No —negó él raudo.

Sakura le miró fijamente.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

Sasuke cerró la boca con fuerza. La estudió un instante con la mirada y, cuando Sakura esperó otra protesta, se levantó y se alejó para, esperaba, dormir. Naruto le siguió los pasos con la mirada y suspiró.

—Siempre que va a ver a esa mujer, termina volviendo con un mal humor de perros.

Sakura sintió como si le arrancaran las entrañas. Se puso en pie y fingió un bostezo.

—Yo también descansaré. Despiértame en una hora —demandó.

Naruto asintió y la escoltó hasta la habitación, tras asegurarse de que estaba sola, salió.

Sakura se dejó caer en el futón, pataleando y gritando contra al almohada.

.

.

Naruto miró el reloj media hora después que dejara a Sakura en su habitación. Pese a que se había puesto la alarma en el móvil se fiaba tan poco de esos aparatos que detuvo por un instante su entrenamiento para mirar la hora.

Estaba sudada, en chándal, con una camiseta apretándose incómodamente a su torso y los cabellos le caían en la cara y las orejas. Se frotó la frente con un brazo y golpeó nuevamente el saco de boxeo al recordar la sonrisa ladina del dichoso detective.

Se despegó la camiseta para abanicarse y maldijo. Si tenía que sudar bien podría ser sobre el cuerpo de esa dichosa mujer que no recordaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Si las Hyûga únicamente fueran una sola sería mucho más sencillo. Aunque complicado, porque entonces estaría refiriéndose a Hinata Hyûga y eso sí que sería una catástrofe.

Además, ella, esa chica refinada, nunca se acostaría con alguien porque sí en un hotel y menos con él.

—Señor.

Levantó la mirada del suelo para clavarla en la chica que se asomaba con el teléfono cubierto por una mano.

—Es Hinata-dono, manda llamar por la señora. Pero como usted dijo que si alguien preguntaba por ella se lo pasáramos a usted pues…

—Sí, ttebayo —recordó frotándose los cabellos y caminando hacia ella.

Aferró el teléfono y esperó a que la mujer se marchara. Carraspeó y, entonces, intentando controlar su respiración, se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

—Hola, Hinata-dono, soy…

La mujer lanzó un grito que le dejó sordo. Se apartó el auricular de la oreja y miró el aparato mientras ruidos diversos acontecían hasta que, finalmente, se cortó la comunicación.

Rápidamente sacó su propio móvil, con el ceño fruncido y marcó.

—¿Kiba? —cuestionó—. ¿Ocurre algo con Hinata-dono? —La voz del otro hombre llegó sorprendida—. No. Acaba de llamar a casa preguntando por Sakura-dono y al responder se colgó. Mira a ver.

Esperó pacientemente y cuando Kiba respondió una negativa, suspiró.

—Vale, solo advertía. Dile que más tarde, en media hora, Sakura-dono la llamara, ttebayo. Bien. Adiós.

Colgó nuevamente y miró el teléfono anexo de la casa. No comprendía que había pasado, pero por la voz de Kiba estaba bien.

Se rascó la quijada y tras suspirar, volvió a golpear el saco de boxeo.

Mujeres. ¿Quién las entendiera?

.

.

Matsuri dio un respingo cuando escucho el grito de Temari. Estuvo a punto de tirar el café sobre Gaara de la misma impresión. Pese a eso, el hombre no le prestó más atención de la necesaria y continuó con la mirada fija sobre su congénere.

Temari tenía las manos sobre el escritorio, con el rostro colorado y estaba segura de que los cabellos podrían salir de sus coleteros de ser necesario.

—Espero que sea una broma, Gaara.

—No lo es.

Se hizo a un lado para observarles, esperando cualquier otra orden que la invitara amablemente a salir del despacho y evitarse ver cómo se tiraban miradas unos a otros de contrariedad.

Podía entender a Temari. Que repentinamente le llegara una noticia aludiendo a un matrimonio del que no tenía conocimiento sería como un balde. Aunque ella no tenía nada interesante y la parte romántica de su cabeza casi lo encontraba adorable y con una suerte increíble.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Temari estaba que echaba humo.

—No puedes decidir mi vida ni por un bien de clanes ni para sacar información.

—Esa boda solo será una tapadera. Os casaréis, firmareis papeles para que no tengáis que compartir nada y luego os divorciareis. Todo es información, Temari.

Temari se echó hacia atrás. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apretó los codos con los dedos.

—¿Has pesado en cómo me afecta esto a mí y mi reputación? ¿Qué pasaría si por ejemplo se te obligara a contraer nupcias con… Matsuri, por ejemplo?

La chica dio un respingo mientras se miraba los zapatos atónita. Quería levantar la cabeza y ver la cara de Gaara respecto a su pregunta. Incluso quería gritar, pero sabía que Temari la pondría de patitas en la calle cuandito que lo hiciera.

—Eso es un tema y este otro. No me casaré con Matsuri por vienes a mi favor.

—Claro, tú no —espetó Temari—. ¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué importa? ¡La usaré como cebo!

Gaara suspiró.

—Temari, hemos terminado.

Temari apretó los labios pero no protestó. Se volvió sobre sus pasos para salir y dar un portazo. Matsuri estaba atónita, mirando hacia la puerta y Gaara como si ambos fueran puntos de sumo interés.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —cuestionó.

Gaara se fijó en ella entonces y, como siempre, todo su cuerpo tembló.

—Vete.

Matsuri asintió y caminó casi de puntillas hacia la puerta, sintiendo la intensa mirada en su nuca.

—Si tan solo Temari comprendiera.

Las palabras se perdieron tras la puerta cuando la cerró. Esas simples palabras la hicieron dudar. ¿Y si realmente hubiera algo más tras ese compromiso de lo que Temari podía ver?

Pero ella era una simple secretaria. Debía obedecer y agachar la cabeza.

.

.

Sai detuvo la copa de coñac que estaba llevándose hacia los labios cuando sintió a la figura sentarse a su lado.

—Bienvenido —saludó.

—Sigues investigando —contestó el otro mirándole fijamente—. Te dijeron que no continuaras mezclándote. Trabajas para la raíz. ¿Sabes lo que implica traicionarlas?

—Yo no estoy incumpliendo ninguna regla. Soy detective de policía. Mi placa así lo indica —respondió sonriendo antes de apurar un sorbo—. Pero tú ya lo sabes.

El chico sonrió y le dio una palmada, a la par que por bajo cuerda, le pasó un papelito que leyó.

Sonrió y se despidió de él, buscando su móvil y marcando.

—Uzumaki —respondió la voz masculina.

—Soy el detective Sai.

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi número, ttebayo?

Sai le sonrió al aire.

—Usted es un Yakuza, Uzumaki. Yo soy un detective y tengo mis modos de saber cosas de ustedes. No se lo tome a mal, no le llamo para hacerle una broma telefónica.

Hubo un instante de silencio, como si se cambiara el teléfono de oreja.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Solo mantener el contacto. Me gustaría que habláramos pausadamente y detalladamente de lo que sepa de Asuma Sarutobi.

—Creo que ya sabe usted más que nosotros.

—Oh, lo dudo. Un hombre de sumo interés y, muy sorprendente, hijo de un político importante que ayudaba a la mafia. Dudo que quieran que salga a luz el detalle de protección de su familia. Por ahora, están fuera de peligro, pero no aseguro nada.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—Porque sé qué harás lo que sea para proteger a tu señora.

Un frio silencio de nuevo. Sai jugó con la servilleta bajo su vaso.

—'¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—La verdad. Solo la verdad.

.

.

Neji expulsó el aire mientras sentía la brisa acariciarle el rostro. Volver a su antiguo hogar estaba trastocándole. Se había dado una vuelta entre los jardines y los pasillos recordando tramas de su niñez.

Pero cuando los recuerdos empezaron a convertirse en puñales tuvo que salir, respirar y encenderse un cigarro.

Cada esquina le recordaba a su padre o a su fallecida esposa.

Enamorarse de Nailia fue algo que jamás esperó hacer. La conocía desde que era una mocosa, siempre correteando detrás de él y dejándole notas sin sentido. Hasta que no alcanzó los catorce años no comprendió qué sucedía y cuando se enamoró. La niña mocosa pasó a ser una mujer en sus brazos.

Y sin darse cuenta, iba de camino al altar y al poco tiempo tenía unos chiquillos corriendo entre sus piernas. Perder a su familia siendo tan solo un crío le creo un completo caos. Ahora, a los veinticinco, se preguntaba qué demonios hacía.

Seguía al pie de la letra lo que la otra familia ordenaba porque era su deber. No habían sido delegados a servir a la otra heredera después de su desaparición y Neji, por supuesto, no podía heredar ningún tipo de clan.

Así que sus superiores solo vieron una oportunidad para él: casarlo con la heredera. Y la heredera no era otra que su prima, la hija del hermano gemelo de su padre. De niños le había parecido adorable y ahora de mayor no podía negar su hermosura. Pero la espina estaba ahí anclada.

¿Cómo casarse sin amor cuando ya había conocido el amor?

Suspiró una vez más y se echó los cabellos masculinamente hacia atrás.

A su lado, la gravilla crujió y una figura se inclinó sobre él.

Una chica cuya piel parecía tener una cicatriz de un corte por cualquier lado. Unos ojos castaños que le resultaron familiares y el cabello castaño recogidos en dos pequeños moños.

—Cuánto tiempo, Neji —saludó una voz a su espalda.

Una figura de un hombre joven con el cabello cortado estilo tazón. Una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y unos ojos curiosos.

—Vosotros sois —murmuró. Fijo la mirada primero en él—. Rock Lee de la casa de los Lee. Y tú… no puede ser.

Se puso en pie y ella continuó sonriéndole a medida que se levantaba. Cerró los dedos alrededor de su corbata.

—Tenten, sí. Y vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece de la casa Hyûga.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
